The Mark Of My Sins
by The Musician
Summary: There is an unbreakable curse left to the Destler name. An untamable beast lives within. Who will tame his heart before the time is over? Or will there never be one? DarkXModern Warning.
1. The Last Poet

_**I have gone through and corrected Grammar and Spelling. Hopefully it sounds better!**_

_Disclaimer:__ I own nothing of the Phantom of the Opera. I own my own characters of course, and that's it. The world I created within the realm of Lilith and her parents are mine!!! They have no reference to Twilight as well if you wondered about their last name. Sorry._

_The Last of the Poets Words_

_It was simple for you see, nothing else needed to be done in a matter of time like this. The placements of all the key components were all put into place. No one knew of their own destiny awaiting them. This was going to be kept secret no matter what it took to get these two feuding families together. I wasn't going to watch these too fight anymore, It was sending me into heartbreak even more just to watch them, fight, always squandering over something and need be, over the same woman. This just gave me a different objective all together. I placed all these people in a frozen state looking at them made my hair stand on end. If nobody came to love this poor being, with a mask then I guess nobody would ever have a happy ending ever. I looked at their families, and something was missing, the elders always fought, the children were always scared and everyone was in a mess so I decided to take action with my own two pale moon colored hands. _

_I transformed from my goddess figure, from looking into a looking glass. My clothing turned to a pair of dark blue jeans; my long sleeve shirt was a stormy sea green. A silvery crown was now lying on the ground, wrapped in roots waiting until I returned for I wasn't going to let this repeat itself anymore. My white streaming wavy curly hair turned to a medium length and to a medium brown, my dark blue eyes turned to a hazel with a tint of yellow thunder. My skin stayed the same for I couldn't change my skin color it would look fake, seeing that everything was going according to plan, I waited until it was the right moment to strike. It was nearly the time when the masked man took up a wife, just to have a son; she later died, almost carrying his legacy with him, But as it so happened the little bundle of joy lived. Almost many centuries later coming to the point and brink of my appearance I found I was growing weak in my form waiting all these years. The masked man had a son, who had two children, who he bore only one son, and lastly that son only gave birth to two children with one more coming on the way. This was three generations of a pure blood poets becoming. Now that I was becoming weak I knew I couldn't help them now. So with my last hope I created a human, mortal child of my own blood who would be compassionate and love unconditionally towards this beast now roaming the patron halls of a theatre not so far away from me. And this way I could watch over my own without her worrying about anything. For she would know of her destiny in time it would only take some time before she was ready to fulfill her journey to the monsters hands, maybe her compassion alone would tame his heart, For I could only see so much into the future. With this I made the preparations. A being of love, compassion, loyalty, kindness, stubbornness, beauty and of course I needed to give her a way of life, she was going to be the last of the poets. The one of the last to give a second chance to the world we know it as. She would become great once she made her fulfillment to life itself, and then would join me in my world to live with me for eternity. _

_Her name would be… Lilith Garnet. Her middle name she would choose herself. Once she grew seventeen years of age I would make a plot to get the young boy who was only four now together. Their destinies were matched and could never be unhooked now. No matter how fate took them._

_In the bundle of cloth I descended to the world called Earth, I happened to disguise myself as an end woman feeling my way around to the perfect household, to a family who I know would watch over my dear Lilith, was near. I stopped at an old Victorian house It said on the Mail Box Newly Weds : Mr. And Mrs. Cullen. The young woman in the window starring up at the sky couldn't bear any children, in truth I had been looking for sometime after noticing I wasn't going to be able to serve my purpose within this realm of chaos, and found her and her gentleness was outstanding and passion for wanting children I would grant her one wish. The wish I wanted to have more than anyone else in the world. I put the sleeping baby on the ground in a warm force field, making a note with just her name on it. Then ringing the doorbell I ran down the street to change back into my godly form. I watched as the young bride opened the door, to her surprise she picked up the bundle and looked at the child. Puzzled she looked around, and taking my child inside I felt that she was the right person to raise my child, the last child and only child of the immortal poet. The last of the music and merry making would end with Lilith. She was my wonder. I would watch her from above as I thought would be the easiest thing to do. Now I knew how hard it was to give up a child from birth, she was my one and only gift to this world._

"_Help her grow, teach her to see the light in others souls, for all I can do is help her, like you will young Irina and Jacob Cullen. I leave my own daughter to you. For she is the world to me, and also will be too you, so treat her with love and compassion show her the way to love and through the path of hate. She is a beautiful child and has an outstanding gift, please guide her well as I would have…" These were my last words, on this place, as I ascended into the sky, watching the new mother in pride and hope, of my child._

**Now. In the world of 2004, Little Lilith has grown well to the age of sixteen and is only a matter of days away from her seventeenth birthday. It will only be three days now, in counting before some twist of fate will bound the lovers together, for she couldn't even escape it if she tried. **

**They lived peacefully now in a large apartment, the twelfth level the closest to the roof where Lilith sat almost every evening since her seventh birthday, wrote poems for some unknown reason. She never knew where it came from but had to get it out once it came to her mind. The location was in London England. The family was moving to America soon so these would be the last days of her childhood memories.**

**Lilith.**

"Lilith, time to get up its almost seven…wait no, you don't have school today. I forgot its Saturday. Sorry go back to bed." I stood out on the ledge listening to mom yell up the stairs. She was being kind and dear. I gave her a look before going back to my slumber of bed. My full bouncy brown hair streaming all over the crimson red pillows made of satin, my hair went all the way down to the end of my back, within a mix of curls and waves. I pulled the covers over my head, and reached out to grab a notebook and pen. I started to scribble words down on the paper.

_The notice of the changing winds is taking course._

_The silvery existence is making its way with a force._

_Something very scary lies ahead._

_Its almost like 1000 pages of text becoming erased._

_Much like this life I have to face._

_I hope this is something I can handle within the open glittering skies._

_As the dove tries and flies…_

I didn't feel like writing the last piece because it seemed to be missing something. Something I couldn't really understand it was a different emotion so I felt empty inside not noticing what I needed next. I could always write poetry and yet this one seemed out of place. I placed the notebook next to me while I slept some more, my tiny body clinging to the text like something or someone was going to take it from me.

I got up from this mess I was becoming entangled into. Looking into a mirror I looked at myself. I had a heart shaped face, some dimples throughout my face, but not many, small lips which were blood red. My eyes were hazel with a flash of yellow thunder, my hair was scattered everywhere in knots, the nightgown I was wearing was white slim strands of ribbon for my shoulders that held it up. I took out from the dresser that was next to me a pair of grey sweat pants that had the word 'peace' on the right pant leg in red color dye, the shirt I picked out was a long sleeve black cotton shirt it was my jersey for soccer, which I couldn't miss today, there were so many things I had to do that I wasn't going to miss out on any of them. Finding my white shin guards I ran down the stairs dad wasn't home yet but I knew he was going to be there at the game today, For I wasn't going to lose again to not seeing him there. I put my hair up in a pony tail, than covered it with a baseball cap from the red sox. Mom was making pancakes and pouring orange juice out on the table I took my seat while reciting something I thought was beautiful.

"Every rose has its thorns some are cut, tainted or withered away, but they are the most beautiful thorns to every be created by roses themselves." I said while mom looking at me like I was some gifted genius child. She handed me a plate of pancakes a stack of five of them, I ate them fast, wiping my face, using the napkin my mother gave me. I finished with my breakfast gave mom a hug and jumped on my feet to the closet to get my shoes and cleats for soccer today. I ran out the door way too fast mom was saying some stuff behind me and well I wasn't paying any attention I was in to much of a hurry I couldn't miss this I was meeting up with Frank, Kris and Steve they were players on my team. I ran to the nearest pet shop were Steve was waiting. He was a short kid like myself, with grey white tipped hair layered that covered one eye. He wore his jersey, black pants, black gloves, white cleats and white shin guards. This was his natural look. His face was shaped like a small spade, he had dark chocolate brown eyes that gave girls looks of hate and complete apathy. We walked somewhat of the way towards the soccer field quiet. "So your leaving in a couple days, right?" He finally spoke I looked at him funny. This wasn't something he liked to talk about even after I told him five months ago.

"Yeah, I guess it's funny how fast time fly's by. I'm looking forward to a new place. I here is peaceful where we are moving, you know? Mom and dad went to look at the house and they say it's perfect but it needs some fixing. There is a soccer club were I'm going and in your honor I'm wearing my "Calico Thunder Tigers" jersey every practice." Steve smiled a bit, he was unhappy and I could somehow sense it. He looked at the ground, ever since I met him he had low self esteem which from what I saw from his aura, was normal for him, but every chance I got I tried to make it turn a pink color of happiness. Sometimes it worked but when he got to excited it turned back to a dark blue.

We turned the corner and in front of us was the field. Frank and Kris were already there taking jump shots at the net, Which was normal. Some kick flips for the throw inns were here and there, and the ball jumping off some slides of the head to kick was enough. The scrimmage started we were outnumbered but better off there were at least six people missing from the field itself. Since I dedicated to my soccer hobby I wasn't going to give it up easily.

"Send it down to the center of the field. Quickly, I think, they're going to gain on us a point and it the last minute to score. Seriously pass it now." Frank screamed half way down the field to Steve he was trying to stand one play without giving the ball up to another player. He passed the first player easily by tricking him out and ran down the middle fast, needing to pass it off to Frank or myself, but he wasn't doing it. He looked at my pleading face to pass it once and my eyes growing wide when he got trampled to the ground, his face was bloody. He looked okay, because he got up fine but the other time scored and left us to lose one game out of the whole season. Damn this was the worst day of all. Steve looked at me his face was smeared with tears. I walked to him putting a hand on his shoulder, giving him a hug he didn't move but put his arms around me and cried. I cried somewhat as well. I was going to miss this and everyone I was connected to as well. Frank left when his mother came to get him, as we all took cover from cloudy sky underneath the rain that was bound to come down I waited for dad to come and see me in my muddy soccer jersey. Time passed and there was no sign of dad at all. So I carried out a conversation with Steve while we both waited for the rain to clear up.

"So it was a good last game for the season… wasn't it? I mean I enjoyed every bit of it. You were great, I mean the blocking skills man you've improved a lot since we first started out." He smiled I wasn't expecting much of talking out of Steve because his aura didn't change.

"Well I guess that all thanks you too… my coach, since third grade when you made me join for the sake of playing with someone. And I'm glad I did, for you were the greatest friend a friend could ever ask for. I'm glad I met you." He finally spoke, I looked at him with carrying eyes, man this was a touching moment in my life. I reached out and hugged him, finally shedding some tears for I was going to miss him much… he could come and visit sometimes. And man I would be looking forward to that. As we parted I saw his father's car parked out front in the parking lot.

"Hey.. Do you want a…eh ride home?" I shook my head I was going to walk home I needed to think a bit. I had to pack as well I hadn't packed the rest of my stuff in a while I had the basic's done but now I needed to get this stuff out of the way. It was going to cause mom trouble if I didn't and of course we had to get up early for the flight so I couldn't do that too her.

"No, I'm sorry I think I'll walk home, I need to do some thinking, oh Steve before I forget can I call you sometime? You know when I have time, and when you have time as well?" He nodded to my last statement and ran to his father's car getting soaking wet in the process. I laughed at him he was so careless sometimes, he didn't care if he had gotten struck by lightning if it was possible.

I slowly got up, grabbing the soccer ball that everyone signed and walked off onto the side walk with it. I tried to keep my mind off everyone since I was leaving this place. I mean Kris and Steve were my best friends, I might have known Kris first and Steve second but Steve was important to me. So I had to keep in touch with him, with both of them. The thought of leaving Steve hurt me and a pinch in my heart stirred. I didn't know what it was that was happening but it made me sad to leave this place. Out of keep darkness a car came swerving down the road. It hit me dead on. I collapsed into the night, and the man that hit me was my father racing to come find me and bring me home.

**Erin.**

I walked around the theatre hallways listening to the music and scores being played, everything was beautiful and untainted with purity. Softly the notes reached the climax as the act on the stage was over. My father sat in the audience with my mother, grandfather couldn't make it today so I wondered the halls. I couldn't stand sitting somewhere where I felt I didn't belong. Sure, I loved music and composed some of the pieces that were here. Most of which were about finding hope in something that wasn't worth my time. I was a self absorbed delinquent sometimes. I never really followed the crowd. And that was what my parents hated the most about my character they wanted me to follow in dad's footsteps well that wasn't going to work right now. I Erin Anthony Erik Destler, was a different breed from the rest of these creatures here. I may have not been deformed on the outside like both my father, grand-father and great-grand-father, but I was surely deformed in the brain. I had a morbid way of thinking, bloodlust was in my ways sometimes.

As the final scene ended a monstrous load of clapping started as the curtain called. The actors did splendidly. I was gracious that my sister Karin wasn't here to see this for she would have protested that they needed to redo the whole thing from scratch. I was what now? Twenty one and still a bachelor, well for right now that was alright nobody was going to claim this ice cold heart, plus I already had my eyes on the one girl I wanted in the whole world her name was Diana Daae. She was the daughter of a soprano that father had dated once before he found mother, She left him for a wealthy man of his age. Roaul De' Changy, a fellow patron of the opera, his family often came to the theatre to watch plays. At last the clapping stopped and people were leaving for the night. I walked to the mangers office to stifle threw father's paper's since we had new people coming to work for us as the leads for each play. Dad said they were naturals and deserved the jobs. I never saw them or heard of them but they seemed to be a good choice if father and grandfather liked them. They were from England and had built up reputations in there theatre's. I found their names on a slip of paper with their pictures next to them, and also another picture amongst them.

" Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. And who might this be?" I picked up the paper and moved the tab to see their daughter. She looked nothing like her parents at all. They had tan skin, she had pale, along with the hair difference and everything. Sure she was beautiful…_no I can't stray from Diana… my sweet Diana. How I want to be with you forever. _

I put the folder back together as father came in with a bottle of whiskey and two shot glasses. He poured himself, and I, a glass. He looked at me very carefully before giving it to me since I was going sober for a while, since I was an alcoholic when I turned ten.

"The new leads will be here in a day, please don't torment these two. I mean it Erin, if you try and make these two clear here I make sure you are disowned from the family's head." I nodded, now since he was threatening me from my house which I lived in I needed to obey him… _but not just quite_. He scooted me out of his office telling me to go down to the main room there was a small gathering being held there. I made my way to the stair case and went to my coat pocket looking at my face to make sure I was presentable. I had caramel-honey dew semi long hair slicked back. My eyes were a dark blue with a tracing effect, of a flickering red, like blood. I was wearing a grey suit with a light blue shirt and black shoes. I had a firmly shaped face with a thin nose. And putting the mirror away I made it into the main hallway where many people were gathering. I looked around for Diana, she was dancing with a young suitor… I knew him his name was Richard another patron of another leading theatre. And I wasn't going to lose to him now. "Excuse me, may I have this next dance?" I looked at Diana with any acceptance she nodded I knew my tracing eyes would drag her in, now only to reel her in for the final catch. We were dancing the kind and queens waltz when she finally had gotten the guts to at least talk to me.

"So how are you, Mr. Destler, I dare say you and your family have a great fortune in the theatre business." Oh, my looking into her deep brown eyes I got lost in my words. Her hair was a light curly blonde and she was skinny a perfect match for me. She was the most beautiful woman in all of New York and I would have her to myself. I would win. I would conquer. This was my one chance and I wasn't going to lose it.

"I'm doing quite well tonight, Miss. Daae and yes, that is true, I believe I have found my calling to work in a theatre like my father and grandfathers. I see no other path for me, for I love the arts as much as my soul." Now that was a white lie but she wouldn't be able to tell. As the song ended I kissed her hand and let her leave. I planted the seed now all there needed to be was sunshine and water to help it grow.

"Trying to play kiss up, dear brother?" I looked over at Karin she was seven and looked a bit curious like all girls, she saw Diana and I dancing, she must suspect what's going to happen next. As I left I did see Richard also making a move, and Diana was willingly going along with it. Something woman did all the time, only Karin saw. As she strolled her way to the stage to sit underneath the limelight she wished for once in her life.


	2. Full Moon

_F__ull Moon_

* * *

_Lilith._

* * *

_Trying to overcome the feeling of deep, deep over rush of adrenaline I tried to at least get up from the lost touch of reality. I wasn't in my room. I was sitting on a tan very comfortable couch. A damp rag was on my forehead, and everything was unnoticeable to me, like I was on some unknown place. Then as I switched my body to look outside there were shapes of misty like white smoke. Dancing everywhere, pressing my hand to the glass I found that the outside was cold, on a temperature I could no longer feel warmth. In my heart I felt warmth, like something or someone close was smiling down at me. Maybe my guardian angel of light. Yeah that was it. I finally became conscious enough to realize I wasn't on the ground or on my death bed anymore, I was flying in an __airplane._ this was going to kill me now, the heartbeat in my chest beat rapidly, it was then I steadily got up to see the airplane itself, dad was reading the newspaper and mom was sleeping on another movable tan chair. He looked up to me his saddened green eyes scared me like all hell froze over. Something Steve would say if he was here. Oh, great, now this whole trip I would be thinking of nothing but Steve, this sent my whole head spinning.

"Dad how long do we have until we land?" I asked. Putting my hand to my forehead again, the uneasy feeling of needing to fall was overcoming me. This was unusual like there was some completely different sensation completely taking over me, and right now it was driving me to the nearest bathroom. I was in there several minutes throwing up the last of my meal that was hours ago I had eaten.

I heard him come to the door of the bathroom and knock stiffly to see if there was any possible tone or fragment of a voice. I wouldn't speak, I was more sick than anything at the moment. And the exchanged 'sighs' from us both sent me into a whirlpool of disturbing little headedness. I gripped my head a bit trying to get a hold of myself. Suddenly as it came, it stopped and I regained my posture and sense in everything.

"Newton's first law is…?!?!" Upon hearing that I knew that my old loving dad was there that moment. I was a six when I experimented with an apple like Sir. Isaac Newton himself and watched it drop to the ground in amazement. I did it again and again just to watch it fall. Wondering why it fell? And How? An understanding that it was all apart of the greater good of the balance towards the Earth. I shakily came to open the door and give him my big puppy dog eyes, and whisper quietly enough for him to hear, "Gravity. Everything has gravity, attached to it." He nodded happily, seeing I wasn't completely gone out of my mind. I walked into his embrace giving him a long and teary hug for going to a distant country without knowing why or who I would be next to as for friends. In this moment, of a families time I was complete with everything around me.

"We will be arriving in thirty minutes once we get there, we need to go directly to the new house get dressed and go to the _new career. _Plus I want you to get a feel for the place itself. I made another look because I wondered how long I was asleep, dad looked at my face, it had turned pale, green and blue all in the same matter at once, sending the uneasy sickness back, I plopped my hand on my stomach trying to ease the pain from acting up. This was abnormal, at least that's what came to my untied down mind. "I have a present for you as well, your mother and I will give it to you once your feeling better and she is up." I looked at mom, she was stirring as everyone's ears were popping. I had a great deal of pressure built up in mine, dad had gave me a pack of gum to subside my issues until we landed. The last of the airplane ride was gradually coming to an end as I slipped into my poet state of wanting to writing down some strands of lines when I didn't have an paper. Which made me edgy. I wasn't use to not writing and having it built up inside of me. It was something I didn't want about me I needed to get it out and open so in my mind I eased to just saying the lyrics, hoping that would be good enough.

_A new journey awaits._

_A binding time clicks and waits; towards my greats fates._

_Something in my mind turns the clock back._

_To something back to basic book of electric track._

_My new life is troubling my thoughts, driving me into the ground._

_I just aimlessly look around._

I got off the entrance ramp looking at the people all around in the terminal, they looked like everyday people in this day in age. There was really nothing scary about them, then why did my heart pound so much? Why was is racing like a mad hound or horse? I didn't understand any of this and it was causing me to look back again on what Steve would be doing. I started to grow tears into my already girlie hazel eyes. Mom grabbed my hand, like I was loosing track of time, we stopped at a subway, grabbing some food to help us bid towards _our_ new life together. I had order a three cheese and herb roll, a gilled chicken beast with provolone cheese smoked, and last but not least the leafy green of lettuce and red luscious taste of tomatoes I was at ease because my hunger was greatly gone, and now I was ready to go home, to awaiting the news of what was to become of my life. Dad and mom were throwing out there last reminisce of garbage when a young woman walked in to greet them. I grabbed my I-pod from mom's purse and turned on Within Temptation the sound was _The Howling_. This was the world I lived in most of my life as a child, whose parents were always working, or when mom and dad had something to do else where. She, the young woman looked about moms age mid thirties and counting, she had shimmering black loose curly hair, and these welcoming warm yellow cat eyes. I learned from my eavesdropping hearing that her name was Madeline Destler the managers wife, none the less.

Dad started speaking to her and pointed at me with warm eyes, they, the trio looked at me from afar, Madeline gave me a warm trusting smile, something said in my mind there was some type of terrible demon that lurked underneath.

I walked out of the plaza finding a small girl with caramel blonde pin straight hair looking at me with curiosity. By, god could no one give me piece? I walked to an arcade there was a DDR platform that I stepped onto. Placing a decent amount of money into the machine I was ready for anything I needed to blow off steam. I took my shoes off and put them on the floor a smaller pair of shoes were next to mine. I looked to the left of me, the little girl was there standing. She looked at me with intense eyes, I had never before seen in my life and then asked me the most absurd question ever.

"Have you ever been in love?" She said in the tiniest shy girl voice ever I looked down at her giving her the chance to beat me at DDR first. She was wearing a yellow sun dress and a hat that covered her hair and shinning blue eyes. I choose a song. The rhythm started the pace began slow and turned up, she kept up, such a gifted child she was, and then I saw as I was looking down to the next song, she had a metal fixed leg, in meaning she was like an bionic girl almost with her metal 'fake' leg. Once she saw that I found it she stopped and starred into my forgiving eyes I paused the game and kneeled down to her level, she gave me a hard look like, how dare you judge me or something like that, but I was nothing like that, she looked like a good girl and the leg just added to her girlness, now I, had the real bad problem she was lucky. It looked like she was about to cry when I started first she looked confused and puzzled. I pulled her in for a hug, at first she didn't put her arms around me but was shocked, after she too started to cry. I didn't know why this was all overwhelming to me but I had to get this out.

"I'm Karin, who are you?" She said between breaths trying to wipe away the tears from her pure unstained face.

"If I tell you, you have to promise to keep it a secret okay? Don't go telling people who I am alright?" She nodded, such a curious child Karin was. "My name is Lilith…Lilith…." I couldn't finished as Madeline came over and saw that her daughter's secret was now blown she grabbed her arm slightly and took her out of the arcade forgetting to get her shoes on the way out. I never got to answer her first question in the first place, like she wanted me too. Great the next time I met her I would have too. Dad and Mom were waiting near the Subway entrance with there stern looks on there faces.

"What? What in the good green earth did I do now?" I looked at them for an answer. They didn't say anything, mom rolled her eyes at me like I was in big trouble, I didn't see how I would be, I didn't do anything wrong. Unless it was because they were worried sick about me. Oh great I forgot to tell them that I was going to the arcade…

That slipped my mind kind of why they were giving me the glares. The reasons were obvious now. I wasn't going to give in though, like they'd win, so I also stood my ground.

* * *

Erin.

* * *

I was in my room composing music when little Karin walked in she looked a bit upset and happy, the mixture was a new one to me. I didn't set down my work she would understand why I didn't play with her this afternoon. All I got was a confession look upon her face like she wanted to talk to someone. I put down the blood red pen and closed the note book full of hopes and dreams I wasn't ever going to get and turned my body towards her. She was in a basking light when I looked at her, purity of an angel was going to at least save one of the Destler's from hate and betrayal.

"I met a girl today, with the new leads." She said at last her eyes were fixed on the bird next outside the window. She didn't move so I got up and moved to my desk chair, she turned to look at me like I was a priest, just as I was going to tell her to go to the catholic church to confess her sins she opened her mouth again. "She is different, then others that I have met, quite different."

Theses words coming from her were very strange, she never spoke of another person being different, unless they had a compassionate nature which around here was unnatural to find unless that someone was _Diana. _Which now was taking up my entire mind at the moment, of how I was going to make that plant grow. I did not know how that would come into play that very moment but my plan was starting to come together. Unlike any other brother I wasn't listening to what my sister was saying so she started to whine and that's when I came back to reality, unlike some of the people I live with, she is the most innocent and normal one in this family, she must have been a mistake, when the stork was bringing mom a child. I started to listen to her again, she was rolling her eyes at me like I didn't know anything she was talking about, all she said that caught my hearing was pale, yellow strike and beautiful. These few stained my mind. I didn't know anything else she was talking about. See what I mean when I say apathetic? Or just I don't care right now? Yes, this would be something like that, but I chuckled that thought off as dad started to walk up the stairs, he was waiting on my next piece for tonight we were hosting the new leads to dinner. Here at our house and they wanted me to play a piece something I took the time to create, with my will and skill. This was a gift I was born with since I was a child. I always wrote music and lyrics. I loved it the most like a real best friend. I never really had any friends besides well, Jasper… Josh Khan's son. A family friends son who was two years older than myself.

Then as father knocked at the door I found my mind was scrambling on the ground, it looked like a broken TV. screen in black and blue. Like almost broken memories. It was something so unseen as I clutched my head, Karin got off my lap and opened the door. I looked up calming my nerves. My headaches were getting that bad, I would have to be hospitalized soon, and when that day came I hope I was dead and married to Diana. She will be the end of my legacy. Our legacy, and love will go on forever. As I planned on it too, even if I have to steal her away from her family.

Dad took a seat, Karin sat on his lap, her eyes casting towards the floor now that he was here, compassion filled the room, and so did sadness an over due amount of it.

"Erin do you have that piece done?" He said as I grabbed the black folder from my desk and handed it to him with the most careful hands possible, he opened it and looked it over, after a couple ahmms, and smiles and such he closed it and looked up. I wondered what he was thinking in that moment. And then he spoke his piece. "You show such emotion in your work and yet your emotionless, like a cold hearted fool on the outside? Tell me, what do you plan to do after I die? Bury me, take up the business? Or do you plan to just sell everything and basically live off what your grandfathers and I worked for?"

The question struck me as a obstacle, I needed to dodge it with something else. Like mention mom or something, that would send him down to the road of hell again. So I decided to distract him with the mystery surrounding my music. It wouldn't be easy he would be able to see through my deceit if I wasn't careful. So I needed to choose my words carefully.

"So Karin are the new leads, peaceful?" father asked. She nodded, her eyes saying the same thing, but her expression was puzzling and drawing me in something was on her tongue and she needed to say it.

"There child, Her name is Lilith. She, I think she's different from the rest of the human race. I sensed it when she saw me first at the terminal with mother, and when we played DDR she wasn't laughing at my leg or calling me names, anything, she bent down and cried, as I cried on her shoulder. I'd make her my ally if I were you." Her last words were straight towards me. And father seemed pleased with himself having his little spy, check on the new leads, something that should be down afterwards, after meeting all of them. This was a bunch of lies, it must have been there has been no human that has come close to a descent human since father met mother and he brainwashed her into thinking he loved her, when in reality he had created a monster of a wife, she was a new breed, a demon now, her human characteristics were completely gone.

"Karin would you leave us for some minutes so your brother and I can speak?" She nodded. " Oh and go put on that nice new dress that Grand-dad bought you okay?" She nodded again. Man that kid was going to be ruined by father himself. Why was I the only one seeing this? Did it actually mean I did care about something in this world? Karin, and Diana, were these the only two people I cared about besides Esther? Esther was my twin sister, she is older than me by two minutes, uniquely gifted in many talents and has the beast of my mothers demon within her, it scares me half the time to talk with her, she plans to watch the world burn and make it suffer. We don't see her much and when we do, she usually is drunk, angry or she comes to torment all of us until mother gives her a job to do, she goes and does it and gets fired then is left on her feet for several months then the events repeats itself.

"You really need to be married by the end of year. This is my last warning to you. If you do not find a bride you will be disowned from my family. Do I make myself clear, it is either this road or you speak to your great-great-grand father to bestow the curse. Remember Erin my son, your time to find a woman and bestow an heir to me is ticking. Would you want the Destler name ending?" I shook my head, but I really did, the legacy of the Destler name should die with me. I was the cruelest monster of them all I had almost killed once for something I wanted the most, I was once a talented musician and yet now I was a broken man. This was something, the tables were turning on me.

" I understand father, but what about the little problem we 'Destler's' are cursed with? I mean do you intend my son or daughter to have that type of mark on there head. It would mentally scar him or her the rest of there lives, I wouldn't want to put them through it. Even if I did find a descent woman, and she would have me, I wouldn't want my child to live like that. This curse needs to end." Dad just looked at me with glaring eyes. Like I had said enough, I wasn't true to my word as he wanted me to be. Oh well He would understand later on in the year.

"And where would you be without this monster of a father? I mean that's what you just said, my son, you called your old man a monster, like I didn't deserve life itself? Well consider yourself lucky the one thing wrong with you is your warped soul."

With that he opened the door with the piece of music in his hands and before he closed the door he plainly said within a few words, me too do this evening.

"_You_ will be dressed, and _you_ will perform your music to our guests this evening and _you will _by all means find a girl, even if its just a plain girl, and _bear me at least one child_." He said the last words working around in my head. It wouldn't stop, I didn't feel old enough to have a family this early and Diana she was only what, nineteen years old? She wasn't ready for a blood bond yet. I couldn't hurt an innocent even if I tried and wanted to. This was going to be harder than I thought was possible.

I still needed to prove to Diana I was the one for her. I'd prove it to her this evening. When our guests arrive. I will make my move. And she will fall before me. I indeed will promise my father that.

* * *

Lilith.

* * *

We had arrived home in the traveling car, the cobalt that I was going to be driving, to the opera almost everyday, since dad and mom didn't want me to go anywhere without a GPS installed in my hardware so they could keep a lock and key on me every time. I had about 3 hours until I needed to be showered, dressed and ready to go to this party. My poetry was running thin with me this evening and music was enthralled in my brain. I couldn't make out the notes but it was magical none the less.

I opened three boxes. One had my white slippers in there to go with the golden dress I was going to wear. Box two, had my dress in it meant for prom, but I was gradually getting ready not to go to that so this would be good for that, an excuse I could use against mother later. And the last box was for my basic shower gels and shampoo and stuff like that.

I lasted about thirty minutes in the shower priming myself for tonight, I felt the need to look my best like something wonderful was coming, unlike that uneasy feeling I got on the plane. I smelled like cherry blossoms with a pure satin smell. I put on my dress it was old fashioned and was a strapless piece, there was white and silver ruffles in the mist of it at the end covered by one golden see through piece and sparkles covering the sparkles itself. I finished with only a mere ten minutes to go.

"Lil, get down here we got to leave soon, you only have five minutes to finish whatever your doing." Dad yelled up the stairs. I finished the last curl, of my hair, that was from the up-do, I never did anything like this and it was unusual to see me like this. I felt different. I put on my slippers and descended the stairs, we all got into the car, mom was wearing her emerald green dress in the car and dad was wearing his tuxedo. Man was this going to be a wonderful night. Before he drove off me said these words loudly.

"Should you encounter a boy…" I waved my hand up first to shut him up.

"There will be no boy." I said. Dad's eyes were happy.

Mom looked displeased, she wanted me to date, I felt sorry for her.

We made it to the gates, dad entered his card into the machine and the gates opened, dad had parked the car and opened my door first and we walked over to moms door, they linked arms, such a pretty couple they made, my parents. I was always in awe of them. As Dad knocked on the door mom turned to me and gave me a wink, I had no clue what that was for but I think it meant, good luck?

As the doors opened we looked upon a gallery of art in front of us, this was a mansion of mystery and it was catching my interest instantly. I was jealous of whoever lived here. I mean I was ready to have dad buy It off the people who lived here. And then I saw Karin, she was wearing a white strapped dress with diamond earrings and a heart locket necklace. Once she saw my eyes meet her's she ran towards me. I bent down to give her a big hug, good thing she didn't start to cry this time, or I wouldn't have known what would have overcome me.

"You're here… I thought only the leads were coming but you came as well, I'm so happy you have to sit next to me at dinner. Would you please?" She asked I looked at mom she looked like she was okay with it. I nodded slightly. She took my hand as we went through each room together, I waved my mother and father behind. And who were the leads?

"If I get lost, just check the GPS!" I said in a low tone, they both laughed, I had my cell phone on me so it was good enough. She was dragging me into a room filled with more art. I was becoming engulfed with natural beauty and commitment to something wonderful.

"Lilith, I'd like you too look at something." Karin's hand lead me to a painting of a man with a white mask that covered the right half of his face, I looked at it carefully, this man's face was absolutely handsome, I touched the canvas with one finger tracing the eyes, they caught me first. And then was his smile. Or the smile that wasn't there at all. He looked very unhappy, and sad. I felt a bit of pain for him. I wish I could have helped him in some way. "This…" She stopped and pointed to the picture.." This is my great-great-grand-father." My eyes didn't go wide but I thought about it for a while just thinking. This sounds like a curse. A curse of what though?

There was a belling ringing. And a young boy came in his was small for his age, his name was Trevor, a servant boy to Karin's family, for dinner. We were led into a big room, in the right corner was a piano but there was nobody playing, I looked around everyone was here and that's when I heard the sounds of keys being played. Karin's hand left mine I was standing alone when I heard the notes being struck out on the piano's beauty. Each note sounded so hopeful and cheery. Like there was some time of reason to go on and have a life. Or at least go looking for something that meant for life. As the music came to a sudden close I looked around everyone was crying, including mom, they probably thought it was a sad piece, what a misinterpretation. I found Madeline looking at me from the center, she was holding Karin's hand. I was the only woman in the room apparently who wasn't crying. This was another fatal piece to the puzzle. As the bench was closed I saw the master behind the music. And by god did my head hurt after that.

He was tall six foot seven almost, caramel honey dew hair that was semi short. He had it slicked back, very presentable, a black suit on with matching black shoes, he didn't look to happy, his face was dare I say it rushed and confused? I didn't know what to make of it much. But he made eye contact with me for a few seconds my stomach felt like it was turning to knots when I looked away. I felt something in that gaze.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, My Son, Erin Destler." Everyone clapped. I looked away after that, but little Karin's hand grasped my own again, letting me know it was time for dinner. She led me to the table I sat next to her and who sat next to me was Erin Destler himself. Wondering what would become of me in the morning didn't matter I was here now and I needed to make an impression on the fellow people here. Even if I wasn't going to be around much.

Mom and dad deserved that much. That is until I felt the uneasiness in my stomach begin again,

"Brother, this is Lilith, the girl I told you about."

"Indeed, a pleasure." He said. Lowly in tone.

"Likewise." I said in a mere point. "I liked your piece very much, a musician with such hope and love is one that is needed more in this life." I said at least. Before the dinner was carried out.

He just starred into my hazel eyes, like I wasn't suppose to know that. I wondered what else I wasn't suppose to pick up on as Madeline stood up to make a toast.


	3. Nightmares Of Text

Disclaimer: I do not own the song, it's Nightwish's The poet and the Pendulum. I own nothing of theres. I only own my characters.

Enjoy!!!

* * *

Nightmares Of Text

Lilith.

* * *

I was driven to sleep after the party, my little feet were killing. I couldn't do much but fall on my unmade bed, there was only one pillow and a small cotton made blanket which mom gave me for Christmas one year. I was curled up in that when I felt something tug in the back of my mind.

_I was writing scripture, on an alter, my leg was chained to it. My endless eyes were searching for the next line, I was always writing something in my blood told me to always write and so I was doing as I thought was true. Darkness was cascading everywhere, the only bit of light was from a mere candle in the darkness. I was writing with a black quill and ink on a piece of parchment. Fully absorbed in my work I didn't notice footsteps coming towards me. The sounds of shackles were ringing everywhere in the room. Somebody was in here as I wrote as much as I needed to, for I knew I was going to be buried and beaten in the next few minutes. I was not going to give in until my masterpiece was done. I set the quill down and looked at the text that I had written in the last hour, three full pages of my last wishes, hopes and dreams were filled in this. I cried somewhat. The tears I was shedding were red droplets. They flew on the paper, like a dozen dying birds being shot from the air. The splashing onto the paper was showing the nearest destiny fulfillment. But something was off.. Something I couldn't really understand. As I put the scripture down I felt something grab my leg, the bone was being bent and twisted I was screaming in agony to have the person stop with the torture. It wasn't the cold hand that grabbed my leg that scared me, it was the creature itself. As the moon came into a full, the white basking the creatures true face I saw with my own two eyes, a demon, taking over a humans body, the suffering which was developing on the inside was visible._

_The caramel honey dew hair was indeed very long all the way down to the back , the sparkling blue eyes were now sharp with agony and struck with rage and malice, the paleness was completely transforming the young man. His teeth had grown fangs and had a aura of blood lust around him. He was speaking unholy words to me. Something about a need to feed and the rising hate in world I knew._

"_Please, young one, the last of the poets, please save me. I can't go on like this. My heart breaks more and more everyday I stay in this world, save me before its too late." He said. I bent down and looked straight into his eyes, I didn't know how I was suppose to save him something like this was very unheard of from where I came from. And in truth I didn't know who this person was he looked familiar but was that all?_

"_How do I…..go about and save one such as yourself?" I asked him. Blood was now trickling down my leg, the pain I was ignoring trying to listen to his plea. He stuck out his blue paled tongue and licked the immortal blood running down my leg. This was turning a bit morbid, as I grasped his hand he looked up into my eyes with a lasting wish almost._

"_Show me how to live amongst the living again, I need that much, I need to find love, I need… all I need is you. You are the key to helping with my own happiness, I need your guidance to help sustain this beastly form within me." I looked at him puzzled, this was an odd request, indeed. I nodded to him, and without thinking I placed my blood red lips to his. The blood from his mouth was rushing into my own making a line trail down my chin. His blood was mixed within my own. I felt the sense of clarity and helplessness, he was truly asking for help from nothing more then a poet. I was going to help him and show him the way to love again. If it was my last wish. He too had shackles on his legs, then I finally saw the reason why, he was trapped in his beastly form as I was trapped in my poet form. Trapped… a needing to be free? Like a nightingale?_

I woke up grasping my chest. The sweat was creeping in on me. I needed to get out of bed and go for a walk somewhere when I found the envelope in my hand. I opened it, the letter was from mother, she and dad left early this morning for the rehearsal for the new production. I had to get to get my clothes out and ready, for school I was a senior this year and I needed to actually make it to college, not to mention this was going to be something I needed to end. I grabbed a red plain Pac-Sun t-shirt, and on the back in white and times new roman writing it said, "the howling" some French lingerie that was dark satin blue, a pair of blue jeans, black socks and a black hoodie from Zumie's. I combed my long brown hair and put it up in a pony tail and plopped a black baseball cap over it. Brushed my teeth and grabbed a pair of shoes that were slippers and went on my way with my black messenger bag in hand. I found the directions inside my bag, towards school, since it was close I would walk to it for exercise. I stopped in front of a castle like structure, it was school truly, but it looked like something from a fairy tale. Although it was degraded a bit to look more like a school, it reminded me of a church or castle still. As I began to walk up through the doors I had some people look at me and stare, I didn't understand why I was having this atmosphere around everyone but it was happening and scaring me like crazy. Although for the sake of my sanity I wasn't going to admit it.

I walked into the office and granted I asked some questions about my classes and that was that. I had Advanced Biology first, then a free period and of course after that Chemistry, after that, there was Advanced Statistics. I wasn't all that good in Stats but this was going to have to do for now. I was given my locker combination and told it was up stairs to the left of the science wing. I was surprised to see that within my schedule there was a choir lesson before my lunch each day. This wasn't that hard of a first semester if this was true. I put the skull candy headphones that were red over my ears blocking out all the extra noise. I walked up the white marble stairs to see two sophomores making out, and let me say it was the most gross thing I have ever seen in my own little life. I went straight to my locker, I opened It and took off my baseball cap, and taking down my pony tail, my long wavy/curly hair taking an effect on my thinking. I took out three folders purple, red and black. For the first three classes. One was filled with paper so I could write poems in. Upon closing my locker I saw a familiar face, or what seemed like a familiar face to me. He looked like Steve. But wasn't Steve back in England? I decided that is was my imagination playing tricks on me.

I walked down the hall ignoring half the grades and people here, they were nothing but cowards, and too judgmental if anything. I passed by my home base once, which was kind of weird, but I went backwards and walked in. I never thought I'd see the day when I found out who was teaching here, my heartbeat stopped beating entirely. It was him. The arrogant son's father, he was my biology teacher starting today. The weird thing was one part of his face was shinning and the other wasn't something was off and sent chills down my spine. I walked in and gave him a pass. He looked at me and winked. I gave him a glare and walked to a seat. Opening the folder I began to write.

_The withering words are to come._

_A distance is calling for the soul of some._

_Awakening is distilled until after the chaos is driven out._

_May a rose burn; and become reborn to sprout._

_May I find the path to awaken the beasts soul from the grave._

I stopped as Mr. Destler took attendance. Now I was sure to get something or someone in trouble. He ran down the list, and came upon my name. "Lilith Garnet.." He paused I gave him a smirk and went back to writing. He marked me in as here. _Great this was turning out to be something I didn't want to happen. _This must be some sort of twist in fate or something. Not to mention that dream I had this morning was quite different as well. The bell rang just as I finished with my poem, Mr. Destler went to his laptop.

"Lilith, your seat is near the back, you might want to move there now, its right next to a _special guest_ we will be having today." His words kind of slurred off his tongue but I made it out none the less. Grabbing my stuff I moved near the window in the back. I put my folders in front of me. I didn't remove my hoodie from my head, as students walked in most of them being nosy and preppy didn't bother me but curious and flat headed was beyond me. A studious girl walked in carrying books, she was pretty and mute, a boy one older than herself tripped her. She looked down at the ground, like tears were going to start coming out of her eyes. This was something I wouldn't stand.

"You shouldn't stay mute for long little girl, your protector can't help you now." He whispered into her ear. "besides, I know we'd have a great time together…" That was all I heard before getting up and grabbing his arm. He looked at me then laughed.

I let go of him and stood in front of the girl, she looked up at me, like I was someone she lost before. I had a determined glare on my face, he wasn't going to touch her now. He had to go through me first.

"If you have something to say, say it to me, leave the girl, be."

My voice was hoarse and serious in tone, he looked at me and smirked. He reached for my shoulder when I grabbed his arm and twisted it back, he was screaming in pain as I flipped him to the floor. He looked up at me, his cherry red hair covering his face. I wanted to smack him as well I turned to the girl and gave her my hand. Mr. Destler, I saw from the corner of my eye was watching me intensively. Getting her to stand. She gave me a weak smile. I smiled back. She gathered her books and walked to her seat, the boy who was on the ground was sent to the nurse's office he had a bloody nose, and it served him right. Class began after that small incident. I looked over at the girl she looked at me and gave another weak smile I nodded. Which meant 'any time.'

"Now class, we will be having a college graduate here in our class today, top of his class, and everything, I'd like to give you his full attention. He will be teaching you the cell division today. With your microscopes there with you, I'd like you to follow along with him." Mr. Destler went to the door, and let the college graduate in. "May I present to you class… Mr. Erin Destler, my son."

"You may all call me…" His eye contact stopped at me and that's when his words stopped I looked away. "Erin." He finished. Now he was in completely control of everything, his father took a seat next to me, so his son was coming in to make or break him, a nice touch. I must say I was expecting a bit more.

"Now the cell you see before you, under the microscope. What phase is it?" He asked. I looked only once and had my hand raised.

"Yes, miss?"

"Metaphase, _sir_."

"That is correct." "Now replace that one with the next one on the ground before you." I did that and my hand was up within seconds. He was looking at me irritated, in the back of my mind I was grinning uncontrollably.

"Yes, miss?"

"Prophase, am I correct?"

He double checked his material and nodded. Man I was loving this. I sat back and watched someone else guess. Mr. Destler my teacher sitting next to me was hiding something. He wasn't going to tell me either what it was. His smile on the other hand told me everything that was going on. I was smirking under radar. My time was coming and shinning as the next in this room, eternal spark was enlightening everyone's mind's every time I decided to answer Erin's questions.

"Now, everyone there is to be a quiz on these phases next class, study and you will be victorious, if you do not then you will surely fail." His last words were bitter and everyone could tell. I waited, his gaze was fixating to mine alone, I wasn't going to lose. And he would soon know that. As the bell rang everyone started to pack up I only grabbed my folders and started to make it out the class when Mr. Destler stopped me before walking out of his class.

"Where do you get off, being a show off?" His question baffled me.

"Well, lets see, in this day and era, all of students they days are waiting to be told what the answer is, in which case they all act silent and wait for the teacher to patiently tell them, I on the other hand very rarely do that, I like it this way, I'm different that way, plus I love science, its one of my best subjects. In other words, I like being a show off." I was bold in my actions but it didn't matter.

"Great answer." He silently told me I could go, sending me to my next class, a freaking free period. I properly put my folders in my locker and grabbed my book. It was a Angel Lester novel a tale of love, betrayal and beauty. Filled with twists turns and grabbing points. I couldn't resist it.

I sat in my desk closest to the wall and took out the book mark holding my paper, what I didn't know, or want to know in that moment was, drama club was going to be starting up in two weeks, and the boy in front of me was practicing, his voice was more than terrible, I grabbed him and we made a pact. I would give him lessons on how to get better, well there would be no more throat scratching in study hall. He took me to the choir hall and we began with warm ups.

Within the walls though were sneaky hearing banshees.

* * *

Erin. 

* * *

"Damn that girl will be my undoing." I said flustered. Dad looked at me amused. I couldn't stand it, she was right within every answer, if I had my way she would have gone down to Detention for the remainder of the class, but on what conditions because she was right within all the answers? That wouldn't go well at all with the teachers in this place. A top notch schooling for there children.

"Sounds like you have a revival in the science area, she seemed to know everything, that you were describing instantly." He laughed at that. Something that he does when he knows something good will come out of it. I nearly punched the wall as we heard the throat of a sophomores throat cracking, I pinned my ears closed. Then both my father and I ventured out to hear where it was coming from. We followed it all the way down to the choir room. In the room was indeed a sophomore, on the side was _the girl _she was helping him succeed in his dream?

She stopped him and corrected his posture and breathing. After a few tries he landed the first verse, she smiled brightly. Karin was right, there was something different about this girl. I wondered if she a gifted child as the Destler children were, but that couldn't be right, she wasn't cursed.

"No, no, no, listen your singing this piece completely wrong here let me say the girl part for you. Try and pick up where I leave off okay?" He nodded. As she took a deep breath in a voice like siren and angel came out, it was both innocent and seductive. Dad looked at her with eyes that could burn. I looked at her with instinctive threatening glares, she was going to be my undoing. She was reading the bold and italicized piece first meant for the girls part he was reading the italicized piece.

_**Tuck me in beneath the blue Beneath the pain, beneath the rainGoodnight kiss for a child in time Swaying blade my lullaby On the shore we sat and hoped Under the same pale moon Whose guiding light chose you Chose you all **_

I looked at my father in an awe moment, she was a genius and we would have her. If it was the last thing we would do. She would sing in the choir in drama club where ever, she would become a star, that is though she didn't know it yet. Diana… poor Diana, she would have to work twice as hard to beat this girl, if she wanted to work as a leading lady next year. My heart may have been tied down by Diana but this girl, this girl, had my entire soul, and I was standing oblivious to that.

_"I'm afraid. I'm so raped again and again and again. I know I will die alone. But loved.__"You live long enough to hear the sound of guns Long enough to find yourself screaming every nightlong enough to see your friends betray you."For years have I been strapped unto this altar Now I only have three minutes and counting I just wish the tide would catch me first And give me a death I always longed for" __Second robber to the right of ChristCut in half - infanticideThe world will rejoice todayAs the crows feast on the rotting poetEveryone must bury their ownNo pack to bury the heart of stoneNow he's home in Hell, serves him wellSlain by the bell, tolling for his farewell _

I felt envious of the boy standing next to her, following her rhythm and trying his best, he may have only improved upon himself in the last couple of minutes but he was an amateur if anything. She then finished the last of the remaining song for that moment, she was going to give him a good beating of warm ups if that was what she had in mind next._**The morning dawned upon this altar Remains of the dark passion play Performed by his friends without shame Spitting on his grave as they came Getaway, runaway, fly away Lead me astray, to dreamer's hideaway I cannot cry 'cause the shoulder cries more I cannot die, I, the whore for the cold world Forgive me, I have but two faces One for the world, One for God save meI cannot cry 'cause the shoulder cries more I cannot die, I, a whore for the cold world Whore for the cold world Whore for the cold world **_

She stopped, gripping her heart, like it was about to explode. I could clearly tell she was inexperienced as anyone, but her voice dragged me in from the start, now there was no way I was going to untangle it. She created a mouse and cat game, first with the melody right on track, now her voice, this was splendid. If there had been anymore error from the boy I think she would have stopped and smacked his head over. "Now I need you to practice these lines over and over again, your voice needs to be perfect for this to work, So when you practice at home tonight, posture yourself right, straighten your back and breath deeply before anything, Here, there's my number if anything should come up." Her last words were before the boy hugged her. She gladly returned it. "I guess that's your welcome." Dad said.

The boy walked out, as dad stood there watching what "Lilith" would do next, I followed the boy carefully, I was going to get that number if it was the last thing on my mind, scaring her was the best way to join our team.

He stopped at his locker, taking out his backpack I walked by, the slip of paper was on the ground with the girls number I grabbed it quickly and paced lastly away from the scene. He looked terribly for it around the corner when I saw him. At last he gave up and left school, it was over three hours in the choir room. He was beat, but the girl wasn't she was bright and cheery as ever, most run in the family.

I walked out to the car, heading over to the theatre, I began to run through plans through my head, she would join and become a star. If I had to make death threats then it would be so. I wasn't going to give this up because if anyone else took this girl from our theatre we would be in the tubes early. I grabbed a pen and started to write down another piece, this one was to go along with her voice and hers alone. I stopped while writing down the last verse out of the three I had written already, I should have been doing this for Diana, not this imperfect little child, not even nearing my own age, I was five years older than her, even matching the keen concept would kill her. No, I had to stay within the boundaries of Diana, she would be mine, if the last plan didn't work my other plan would. And that would be a last resort. She would have to play as a pawn on the chess board, if need be. A mere pawn wouldn't hurt me as long as she was that.

"Okay now back to the grand master plan." I said to myself not realizing Karin was listening in on the other side of the door, smiling at what I was doing.

"Finally, brother you finally have someone to take as your own. I'm glad." She whispered to herself. Not realizing the bigger picture, she skipped off outside with a smile printed on her face.

* * *

Lilith.

* * *

I got into the car my vocal cords were sore as hell. I couldn't really speak when my phone rang I sent it a busy tone. Turning into my house I found that there was a single red rose tied with a black ribbon attached to a note addressed to me.

_Ms. Lilith._

_I acquire your abilities in my honorable opera, should you join you will become a star, beyond imagination, your abilities need a bit of polish to them, but after that you will be a perfect diamond, that everyone has looked for. Should you not join, your family will be disbanded from working in my opera house. Think about this carefully._

-Your humble Servant.

-E.C.

I looked around, there was no one in sight, could it have been a joke? I wouldn't think so. I would get to the bottom of this later. Right now, I needed to rest.


	4. Salwart Static Electricity

**Disclaimer: I don't own song, It belongs to POTO Or Andrew Webber, which ever. I do own my characters though.!!**

Enjoy! PLease review.

_

* * *

_

_Stalwart Static Electricity_

* * *

_Lilith._

_

* * *

_

I hadn't thought anything of it, the note was just simply a prank, that was it and that's all it was going to be, I wasn't going to be fooled by a some note. I grabbed the note off my table nearest to my bed. I went to the window tore it up and scattered it across my back yard, mom and dad don't need any more distractions, I felt hopeless. Like everything was coming and crashing down on me. I was always weak in physical ability but my emotions and mind were strong, too strong sometimes. I've always wanted to feel the rush of adrenaline against someone. I never get the chance for it. Closing the door, stepped back and recalculated my options, was I going to write a letter to this mystery being? Who was he or she? And what did he or she want with me? This and a bunch of other questions were running through my mind. I didn't like this, this feeling of hopelessness was overwhelming to me. I didn't really know what to do. I sat in the middle of my bed and curled up in a ball crying. Within time, I would understand, at least that was what I was hoping for. That's when I heard the voice.

_Why are you crying, little one? Has someone upset you?_

I looked around there was nobody in my room and it was clear that my door was locked and closed. I started to think it was imagination and shook it off. I didn't want to think I had schizophrenia, man, that would send mom and dad overboard, and having to go to a hospital to get better I didn't really think that was the problem though. As I slipped under the covers I looked for my I-pod that was safely on my desk, it wasn't there anymore. I circled the room for it and noticing it wasn't in there. I asked the voice a question.

"Who are you….And do you…did you take my I-pod?"

There was only silence in that moment, no breathing or hearing of footsteps everything was quiet and soundless. My heart was racing, I thought that there was a burglar in the house reaching for the bat behind the dresser nearest to the wall, I lifted it into the air to prove I wasn't going down without a fight. There was no voice so I most have been dreaming of one talking to me. I placed the bat behind the dresser again to feel a soft breeze bring the hairs on the back of my neck up.

_I'm nobody. Nobody, just a phantom. And yes. I did take your I-pod. The music you listen to is very much different, classical and operatic I've never seen someone with such different tastes much like my own. But you aren't as scarred as I am._

I stopped after that. Not reaching for bat again I turned around to still see there was nothing in my room even though it sounded like that voice was coming around from every corner at me. I felt a chill creeping in on me. Something was going to happen and scare me to living death. So, there was someone in my room, or talking to me, through my room. It had my I-pod and was listening to it. I grabbed a black crystal pen from the inside of my first drawer near my bed and took out my parchment to write poems in.

"So, you did take it…hmmm. Well I'd like it back. I'm trying to write something hear and I cannot work without my music. Could you explain to me why you are here? I want to believe I'm not going insane but you need to prove it to me, for I am a girl of science, need proof that you are a real phantom. But….."

The voice silenced me I dropped my pen on comforter, I saw a black figure moving in the rafters of my room. It was only a split second but I could see something moving like a cape, something black, I reached out to touch it and within seconds of coming close to touch something it slipped away just as it came.

_Is that enough proof for you? See, I am a phantom. Now, I have business to discuss with you concerning my opera house. Since, I see that you took the liberty of throwing the other note out and not bothering to consider the idea of becoming a star. Should you not consider , a something beyond… I mean your family situation working there will be banned forever to work there._

"You cannot do that, what have they done to be disbanded. We moved all the way to England to get this job. Why, does this have to fall upon my shoulders? Why?"

_I heard you sing, that's why._

I gulped, why only dad heard me sing, and after it he took me to a audition, I was put into choir after only a few tests, they loved my voice, but there were a few obstacles to overcome with it. I wasn't nearly as good as the others who were there. I was just a stand still.

"My voice…huh… so I see… Why bother now, its just a curse, nothing more, I believe that should be something more to it then being a star, I won't do it for the publicity, I…. if I have to do this. When should I go there? I mean the opera house? And who should I seek help from to become a 'star' that you wish me to be?" I finished there was a deeply long pause before the voice answered back to me.

_There is a chapel one level below the opera house itself, go there tomorrow night and you shall understand. I'll draw a map for you. Please be there by 6 o'clock sharp for I will not be there long if you decide to be late. And with the label you have put yourself upon with your voice, it's a gift given to only a pure soul. A soul without a worry to befall them. Music is something you should be proud to have in your blood. I know this because, I've seen it in your families heart, in there souls._

"Okay, just leave my I-pod on the dresser, right there. And put the map under the I-pod and I'll consider going to this chapel at dusk. If you aren't present, I won't come back ever again. Understood? I don't have time for games. Phantom."

I climbed into bed, with the whispers of the phantom talking to itself. As I closed my eyes swiftly I saw a shadow, swoop down, it was black as night, the cape was really a dead give away, I was too tired though to get up. I saw my shiny silver I-pod be put on the dresser and felt the wind on my cheeks as I fell to sleep. A deep sleep, filled with a good dream, one I actually liked. Unlike the ones I recently had been having.

* * *

Erin.

* * *

I was in my room, finishing the piece of music as I felt a chill creep up my neck. I didn't know what it was but I decided to ignore it. I placed the finishing touches on the piece as I slipped it into my black folder. I got up and retired the piano and the paper. Pacing the room, I still felt that tense chill. I tried the best as I could to set my mind straight somewhere else. I tried to think of Diana. It worked somewhat. I imagined her beautiful face, with streaming curls down her body, singing on stage, her voice was sending a rapid wave of applause after she was finished. I only had a smirk, deep on my face.

_Erin…_

I stepped out of my dream and looked around there was no one there. I shifted to look up at the ceiling because Karin sometime's played tricks on me with her parrot fixed voice. So I shook it off as nothing. Going back to my dream of Diana, I felt a coldness grip my hands. I looked at them. There was nothing there. I closed my eyes again, feeling the freedom of looking upon Diana's eyes, they were filled with love and compassion like I always wanted from her.

_Look into the abyss, Erin, look at what you are. Diana, would think of you a monster and slash you from existence if she knew what you were on the inside. She wouldn't be strong enough to face you and your warped soul. Open your eyes and look at the picture before you. Tell me, is this what the curse had fallen upon. A mere broken man. A man whose heart was once filled with love and passion, now its cold, look at what you will look like if Diana refuses you entirely._

I opened my eyes, I was in a deep dark tower, there was a cascading light around the night sky as I looked up. In the middle of where I was sitting on my knee's I saw a alter, there was a blood marking upon it. A sacrifice, was to be made or was being made. There was parchment on the alter, but it was liquefied in the holy water itself, but in smoke it was writing itself up from the water. I read them with every flash of a word.

_This world is damned; to think I had a chance._

_Complete and total darkness; a descending light needs to enhance._

_Your soul is a poor one; filled with malice and rage._

_Unleash your soul from the terror; the locked cage._

_Stop this madness; from within, choose your light._

_If you must; fight._

As the last of the words that were made from the smoke dripping back into the alters holy water. I looked into it. My hair, the caramel honey dew short hair which I usually had slicked back, had grown wild and disheveled. My eyes had turned from the deep sea blue from an abyss to a crimson red. My hands and face were naturally pale like the moon herself. I was wearing two different robes one covering my entire body underneath was a dark Nile green. The other on my shoulders was a black padded robe to cover like a shield across my chest hooking in the middle, along my back was a cape. I lifted my hands to hold a bloody hands. I had blood on my hands. I tried to get it off but it was no use, nothing was going to change this. This….this was the curse to befall me if I didn't get a wife by the end of this year. I would become this…this demon of hell.

I went to the floor in this sadness I felt a presence near me. I looked around there was nobody there, all of a sudden I looked up and there was a tiny light flying towards me. It was like a small ray of hope.

_Erin…poor unhappy Erin. I'll give you a test, if Diana should fail you, you will become this demon and stay this demon within. For you will have no choice after that. Unless…. _

"Unless what?" My breathing was racing as my heart, I didn't want to become this monster within I knew I could change Diana's heart to mine. She would succumb to me sooner or later.

_Unless you find the poet, who can save you…she alone has the power to unlock you from this curse, should Diana not work, or you suddenly change your mind. I give you, like your father did, a mere year. Should you fail, well you already know that._

I looked up at the light it was coming close to my face. I looked at it, as it touched my nose and felt warm, touching it with the twitch of a finger I felt different, like I had made a pact with something so unreal.

"What should I do?" I asked the light. It was fading completely into the darkness.

_Go to the chapel and sing. Sing to your hearts content. Help her to see. Help her to gradually become aware. _These were the last of the light's words. I looked into the darkness feeling the unholy darkness caressing my abilities to understand. With seconds, of unquestionable horror I screamed out into the black abyss.

I woke up in my desk chair, I was shocked. Literally, not realizing it was a dream or if it was plain reality. "It was only a dream. Thank god for that." I moved to my bed going to sleep, I slipped out of my shirt, taking off my shoes and went to sleep within seconds of hitting the bed. I was going to have to use my power and uncontrollably sing in the chapel. The only problem was, I didn't know which chapel. It was like there was something else at work here.

It was morning when the sunlight hit my face, I opened my eyes too soon and the light came into them too fast almost blinding me, I moved slightly. I kicked the air with my foot. Trying to find peace and sleep again. For I wasn't ready to get up. I didn't want to. Until I felt someone there in my room.

"Get up! Your father wants you down stairs and polished for tonight's rehearsal." I heard my only friend in the world tell me. I pulled the covers over my head even deeper to block out anyone from talking to me. He pulled on the covers making them fly off the bed and onto the floor I looked at my Persian friend. He was snickering under his breath. I got out of bed grabbing a pair of black pants, black socks and a dark blue shirt. I headed into the bathroom upon hearing his words.

"How long to do you intend to hide in this place, Erin?" he asked.

"As long as it takes, old friend." I said. He paused and didn't really say anything much, I heard the turning of a paper on the outside, someone was going through my things. I knew I should have hid it. I was bound to have someone find it sooner or later. I opened the bathroom door, Jasper was reading the music I had composed yesterday, to lure Lilith with. He looked puzzled at me. Holding the music up in his hand, the puzzlement on his face was showing amusement? Could it have been that?

"When did you start writing music with lyrics? I mean, something meant for someone else, unlike yourself?" Jasper asked with such a questionable manner. I took the paper from him. He still was smirking, I didn't know what he was god damn happy about but it needed to stop.

"Why are you so god damn happy?" I asked him. "Jasper?" I asked again my rage growing.

"Because, I've never seen your music become so passionate as it is in this piece, it looks like your making an opera…" His words traveled off his tongue, like silk. I looked at the music and closed it. That was no concern of his. I put on my black shiny shoes and opened the door. In front of me was Karin she was holding a porcelain doll, the one I had got her for Christmas last year. I picked her up and made her hold onto the music in the black folder. She dared not open it for if she did, her little pure heart would be broken. It wasn't something meant for innocent ears of little girls at age seven. Jasper met me down stairs his footsteps were in a hurried pace.

"Okay, where is the old man?" I looked at Jasper and then at Karin. They gave me confused looks. "Well I guess we can always use my car to go to the opera. Since we are seeing an opera tonight. Karin go get your coat." I put her down on the floor she ran to the closet and grabbed her red fleece jacket with a hood.

"He said to meet him, there. And please, no more tricks on the audience." As Karin came back I only said a few words to Jasper as we descended to the car.

"Old friend, if that is your wish, then I'll take it into consideration, but for right now, I'd like to head to the Opera house, for I wish to see my beloved Diana." Jasper gave me a lock of annoyance, because I had been chasing this girl for so many years.

"Just get over her already, over one stupid kiss, god, it was only a game Erin she isn't interested in you, besides I hear that _she_ and Richard are to be married."

My heart collapsed when the last words were said.

* * *

Lilith.

* * *

I changed into sweats today, wearing grey ones again. And a white t-shirt with a dark blue hoodie from Pac-Sun. Slipping on my sandals I made it down to my car. I had three hours until I was to go into this chapel and make merry with this so called, phantom. Well until then I was going to watch mom and dad at the theatre. They had been working so hard ever since they started there. It had been almost a week since we had moved here. And already mom was fitting into the part, well. I was surprised, usually dad, made the transition first. Mom was in the lead right now, well dad still was like three hundred performances to one. I chuckled a bit this was bound to get interesting. Leaving my hair down and flowing I made it out to the car. Driving there was easy, it was the getting on and into the theatre that was my bad luck.

I stayed in the car for several minutes trying to calm my nerves. I got out of the car, my skull candy headphones plugged into my ears. I closed the door listening to Little Wayne and Kevin Rudolf with the song : let it rock. It was only one of the songs I listened to that was a it like a trance stop music for me. I danced to this sometimes at home. I was stopped by something tugging on my pant leg. I looked down to see Karin, she was smiling at me. I put down my hood and her smile grew even more.

"Hello, Karin."

She grabbed my hand as I saw two figures in the parking lot scrambling to look for something frantically. "I'm right here boys." Both heads turned to me. It was a melodramatic scene I was holding the hand of Erin Destler's, sister. She didn't seem to care. But his eyes were glaring at me. Like I was nothing more then a pawn on his chess board. _Oh, don't worry, your already on my chess board and I intend to take you off within my next move._

"Brother, Jasper, I will be walking in with Lilith today, I hope you don't mind."

Erin just shrugged, Jasper looked at me then winked my eyes grew wide and shook it off I looked at Karin jumping around, I was being pulled into the opera house, my sudden horror flashed on my face, Erin was going to be here, oh great the torture beginning. Both men were walking behind me as my cell phone went off I reached into my backpack and turned it off.

"You should have taken it. It could have been something important." Erin said to me. I looked at him and shot him a look of discouragement.

"And ruin this plays atmosphere, I think not. I will not be rude on account I have a phone call, sir. Now if you excuse me, I have to see my parents. I would like to see there acting. If one day I should be as good as them. In order to surpass them. " Both men stood shocked at my last words.

"Then allow me to accompany you to your seat, Lilith, is it?" Jasper held out his hand to me, I thought what the hell, what could go wrong? Karin stepped aside and gave Jasper a look of displeasure. I laughed it off a bit.

"Well then, lets go in." I grabbed Karin's little hand as we descended inside. The theatre was completely beautiful there wasn't anything in there that wasn't bad or pretty good. I was astound. Everything was turning out to be great. Jasper finally professionally introduced himself to me.

"I'm Jasper, and I'm happy to have escorted you to your seat." He left me there, I went and found a seat in the middle of the left hand side watching the scenes act out. This was a fairly new play to perform and everyone's blood and sweat went into the characters personalities. Mom and dad were the dying lovers on stage. Beautiful and yet the betrayal was how do I put it, scandalizes? I watched act three through five. Which ended up being the end. The rehearsal was going well they were to open this show within the end of the month. Now working on a could of tid-bits I left my back pack in the seat looking at the time and grabbed the map. Slamming the headphones over my ears I rang the music throughout my mind.

I looked up at box five, Mr. Destler, my teacher, Karin, and Madeline were all sitting there nice and happy watching the rehearsal. I found Jasper in the one next to them, but no Erin. I wonder were he could have went. Wait why did it matter? I wasn't going to have anything to do with this weirdo, he was a pawn and I needed to get rid of him and his miserable soul. I opened the map and found I needed to go towards the managers office. And take a left down to the cellars. I was walking down the hall for sometime when I heard pounding on the walls.

"Richard, hurry up, they will hear us." I found the source of the noise coming from the closet down the hall three doors before the managers office.

"Give me a little time, sweetheart." I felt disgusted, they were…ugh… I wouldn't even go into detail about they were doing in there. "Diana, sweet Diana." he moaned.

I made my move to go out there as fast as I did. I only made a few quick footsteps passed the managers office when I saw a figure in there moving around. I decided to open the door, I saw an old bitter man, at a desk. He was going through his father's desk. Looking for something. He looked up and I felt the monster in this man's soul reach out to me, the feeling was familiar to me.

"Yes? What would you like little Lilith. DO you wish to see a broken man sift through his fathers things, are you a ballet rat? Your going to tell him that I'm going through his things aren't you, well suits you well. You seemed the type to go around and snoop then tell everyone." I gave him a glare.

" I will do no such thing, you bitter, cold hearted man. Like I would have the nerve to do anything to someone I don't even know, besides there are worse things to worry about, like the reputation of this Opera house. What are you looking for anyways, maybe I can be use of service, since I'm just wondering around here." I set down my hoodie on the chair, he looked at me and unthinkably I think he gave me a smile. Or maybe it was just my imagination.

"A map. I'm looking for a map."

"Too where?"

"A chapel underneath." He pointed down. I felt like a skeptic now, he was doing the same thing I was. I had to leave as it was almost 6 but I couldn't leave him in the mess he had made himself. I took out of my pocket a loose paper. He sat down in his chair and opened it.

"Where did you get this?" he asked me.

"If I were to tell you, I'd have to kill you. Because the story is kind of ridiculous to begin with."

He nodded and looked at the map, I put my hoodie back on in time, he took a flashlight out of his desk and turned it on then off.

"After you, miss." He opened the door, I was hoping the sounds in the closet were hearable still because Diana was going to be in give trouble once her cover was blown. We descended to stairs, in was a spiral staircase, and it wrapped around for what seemed like hours. I found that there were several trap lingering everywhere. Once we got to the bottom, there were two entrances.

"You go one way, I go the other, should you or I get lost we meet back here." I nodded. I took out my cell phone and turned it on using the flashlight on it. He descended into the black abyss, before me as I switched my flashlight on I felt he wind on my shoulders. Descending into the darkness. The walls were covered with fungi. There most have been an underground water source around here somewhere. I kept to the middle of the passage, hearing nothing on the other side. I finally came to a wooden door and pushed it open there was no source of light at all. I found matches on the floor and later candles so I let some. Seeing that after, I placed a candle in front of a window with an angel flying towards the heavens. I placed one near the door to make sure I could get out. And the last I left near me.

I called out.

"Okay, I did as you asked. Now show yourself." I waited but there was no reply. I felt like I did all of this for nothing. Like I had made my way down here for no apparent reason. So I decided to start singing.

_Think of methink of me fondly, whenwe've said goodbyeremember meonce in a while, pleasepromise me you'll tryWhen you find,that once again you longto take your heart back,and be freeif you ever find a moment,spare a thought for meWe never saidour love was evergreenor as unchanging as the sea...but if you can still remember,stop and think of meThink of all the thingswe've shared and seen,don't think about the thingswhich might have beenThink of methink of me waking, silentand resigned...imagine me, trying too hard toput you from my mind...Recall those days,look back on all those times,think of the thingswe'll never do...there will never be a day whenI won't think of you_

I stopped. Because I didn't get any reply. Once a scuffle from the other side. As I got up I felt a brush of wind come at my from above. I listened to a bit more until I started towards the door. Opening it a bit I heard a voice from above.

_Please don't leave. I'm hear listening. I won't leave you. _

I looked around there was no one in sight which meant it was either a ghost, or it was Phantom. But Phantom's voice was more feminine then this. This one sounded more…dark and masculine, with a twist of romance about it. Something I was scared to admit to myself.

"So, you are here. I thought I was loosing my mind from yesterday. Good, so should be begin?"

_If you mean singing then sure. Sing as your heart commands it. I'll stay and listen as long as you want me too. And couch you if you do something wrong. _

"What may I call you? I can't go on calling you _Phantom_. I mean, that whole thing was bizarre yesterday as it was." The voice sounded puzzled.

_I'm…I'm your angel of music._

"Okay, well angel, I'm going to sing now." The voice after that was silent. I sung my heart out the next half hour, I only checked my watch once as the voice instructed to keep it over near the window. As the hour was reaching late, the voice intercepted me while I was singing.

_I'm sorry to cut this short, but I believe your mother and father and leaving, now and I don't want them to think I kept there only daughter, from them. _

I got up and blew out the candle nearest to the window of the chapel. Grabbing my watch, and turning my cell phone on for the light, the voice only said one more thing.

_I would like to meet you every Tuesday and Thursday night in this chapel. Don't speak to anyone where you are going, or what you are doing wondering the halls, for it will cost you my company, I will leave you forever, should you tell anyone, do you understand?_

I nodded and left the darkness ascending to the top of the theatre. I walked to my car, not hearing the demons cries below.

_Her voice is like an angels. A mini goddess herself. _These were the last of his words before going to the managers room to put the flashlight back. Upon getting up there, Erin found himself stepping on something. It was a piece of paper. With writing on it. He read it and wept, for the first time in many nights.


	5. Nemo

**Disclaimer: I am sorry for the length of this chapter, but it needed to be a filler, and or thriller part. Because Karin was needed for the next part i am sorry if you were excepting Lilith and her angel's singing lesson to progress. It will in the next chapter I promise along with a spoiler. Oh and thanks for the reivews blaqkrose713. I'm happy you responded this chapter is for you. for your support.**

**Enjoy!!!**

**Oh and again I own nothing from Phantom.**

* * *

Nemo

* * *

Lilith.

* * *

I couldn't go about every day of my life, taking Erin's teaching in Advanced Biology as a day or time to pest him. It wouldn't be natural too. But if push can to shove, I would just because he annoyed the hell out of me. In time I think I would end up stopping since my maturity level could only go so far. And by all means it was a Monday. But wrecking havoc on him was so much. I dare say his father got a load out of it the most sitting in his chair with his feet onto of his desk. I came to school late today which, I thought would make everything worse, but upon opening my locker I found a letter. It wasn't some kind of love letter thing because every guy seemed to have a girl around there hip where ever I went. So I was thankful it wasn't that.

_Lilith._

_Thank You._

_-C_

I looked at the back of it. Who was C? I had no idea. So taking the note and putting it on top of my stuff in my backpack I made it all the way into biology, I was marked tardy, damn him, why did have to go and do that, Mr. Destler you were doing so well on my good side, now your trickling to the darkness.

Or the dark side, like in star wars. I took my normal seat, since Erin was just passing out the tests for us to begin. I gave him a look and he did nothing. No sarcasm or anything, I was excepting a glare or something, but there was nothing in his eyes or voice. Now this was a puzzlement to me. I felt very small in his presence now. But what would, and why would that matter? Tomorrow I was going to have a lesson again with my Angel of music. In which case made my face turn beat red. The thought of talking to an immortal being was beyond me. Since well it wasn't at all possible really unless, a god had slipped on a rock and his blood sprouted some new young on this Earth.

As the tests were administered I looked at it half hearted, a grin slowly made it and crept up my face, I kept thinking of my angel of music. He truly helped me a lot these passed couple of days. I finished my test and turned it over, Erin wasn't surprised, he didn't collect it yet. So deciding on not taking up space I took out a book. Angel Lester was a wonderful writer. I loved reading mostly all of his books. It sent me into a world were I could believe in fantasy and not be bothered by it. As the bell rang I picked up my book and plopped it into my bag. Handing the test to Erin he didn't give me eye contact like usually, this was something weird. Oh well I was off to gym, now he was going to have to come later, that is if I ever got through a conversation with him, without starting a fight.

* * *

Erin.

* * *

I looked at the papers placing everyone of them on father's desk. My head was filled with lies and beauty, something I never was aloud to learn from my parents. The touch of her voice sent me into a abyss filled with light, it touched my soul and melted the exterior of this beast. I touched my heart, she truly was a wonder, I envied her parents very much, they got to live with such an angel, when I was cursed to live a life of damnation. In that thought I smashed my fist to the desk table, father moved his coffee cup fast so I didn't smash it open. He chuckled a bit as well.

"What is so funny? Old man?" I looked at him, his mask was noticeable today, the adhesive was peeling a bit. Making his fake face, made of a rubber, show some of the marred skin underneath. I bent down to help put it back up but he caught my hand as it went within two milli meters of his nose. He growled under his breath, and slowly shushed my hand away. I didn't understand him sometimes, but then again I was his blood so I should feel what he felt.

"She truly is a wonder, isn't she Erin, something different from normal children of this day and age?"

I nodded in agreement. Not understanding why he was talking about Lilith. I really hoped that he wasn't developing an obsession with her, like great-great-grandfather. That was something unquestionable wrong for him since he was already married, thinking deeper into the situation I shuddered it off. As my phone went off I saw it was Jasper calling my cell phone I silenced it for right now, I would take his phone call later, I was tired right now. "Father, I'm going home." I said as he got up and started to make his plans for the next class, since this was his free period. I walked down the hallway, and noticed that, there was no choir lesson today. I saw the piano untouched. And walked into the classroom, there was nobody in there, I took out the music I was composing for my little student tomorrow. This needed to be perfect for if she was going to become this star it needed to be. Drifting into a senseless place, I started to think of nothing but the music notes hitting my ears, my face showed no emotion as everything went into my music. I didn't even hear the door swing open or the footsteps coming closer, as I reached the climax of the music. I opened my eyes to see a small trembling girl with brown curly hair. She was crying, obviously she mistook my happy music for sadden pieces, which was average for these people. I found her kneeling to the ground crying the sobs wouldn't end.

"No… please, don't cry….please don't cry." I mumbled under my breath getting up as Lilith walked in, he face in shock to see this student on the ground and I above her trying to make her calm down. She pushed me aside and ran to the poor girl's side hugging her, trying to make her feel better.

"Christine. Are you alright? What did you do to her, Erin? Come now, what fate did you befall Christine? She's only a innocent soul, you monster…" I heard the last of her mumbled words and what she said was true, I was a monster, I wasn't going to help that, it ran in my blood, nothing anyone could help. I wasn't, and neither was my family like the rest of the human race. We were a demon hated family.

"No…Lilith, his music, it was sad so sad. He didn't do anything to me. She said between gasps of breath. "It was so beautiful, sad but filled with depressive beauty. Magical if I should say." Her words rang out in amazement. Lilith helped her out of the room. I placed everything back the way it was and grabbed my bag, making my way out. I needed sometime to recalculate what I was thinking in general, maybe teaching her was wrong, maybe I should just leave her alone. _Man. What am I thinking, she thinks I am a monster. So whats the point? _This angered me, I didn't want her to hate me, this was something new, most of the time I didn't care what people thought of me, why her? She was just another plain human, with an extraordinary gift. I placed one hand on my forehead. I wanted to punch something as I started the car. I made it home and crashed right into bed, not waking up until tomorrow night.

* * *

Karin.

* * *

I was making a knit blanket for dad, when I felt the sensation that brother was hurt. I had a special ability to sense his emotions, everyday, since I was four, at first I thought it was something scary the power I processed it sent chills down my spine most of the time. This time I felt a picture attachment was sent along with it. I saw a girl weeping in a center of a room, then Lilith giving him glares like daggers, and brothers fear and sadness poured everywhere. I clutched my heart. Since I was four, considered a genius, the code name _they , _meaning the doctors gave my family was _Indigo _basically we were genius's but it came with a price of sanity, mine was farther off then everyone, but I still was gripped into the family circle like Erin was with his music, voice and cold heartedness. Putting the knitted pieces down I decided to go for a walk.

"Miss. Rose, do you mind if I go to the bathroom?"

She nodded. Walking out the door, grabbed my coat and headed for the glass doors nearest to the high school where Lilith was learning. She and I needed to have a slight conversation today, since brother's emotions were overwhelming to my small body. I put on my red petite coat. hiding myself from the world with my hood. If anyone was going to look out for my family, because mother was going to be of no use to us. As the day was coming to a close, mother was going to pick me up from school, and if I wasn't back in time she'd probably go insane. I wondered a bit to see Lilith's car I waited there for sometime, looking for Lilith. She finally came out of her school around three. I gave her a pouting face. She seemed a bit surprised to see me with everything and all.

"Hello, Karin." she graced me with a smile. "What are you doing wondering all the way from school?"

"I'm on leave, I was aloud to go after mother filled out some paper work. I was hoping to find Erin here, do you know where I might find him?" Lilith didn't want to be blunt but she explained to me the best way she could… And there's were I understood why brother was feeling so bad. The one word that sent him into a deep depression…_monster. _"You know, he is very sensitive, I'm sure he didn't mean for this girl, Christine was it? Too cry, you should apologize to him as soon as possible."

She got into the car and offered me a ride somewhere, since I lied to her and told her I was on _leave._ I gracefully took it and put the seatbelt on in the car. She was all smiles and happy faces today, but something else seeped into me, that was flowing from her. She was deciding on how to feel, no human would ever decide on how to feel, they just felt, but not her, this was a situation to take up with father.

"So do you want to come over to my house to eat? Mom's making chicken breast with zesty lime sauce, some ice cream pops and iced lemonade? I mean if your schedule was free and all." She asked me. I thought about it for sometime. Father and Mother might be mad, but I wanted to know more about Lilith she sure was a strong willing person able to do anything she pleased, or wished. That and could. I nodded at her question she raced home as fast as she could, making her way to open the door. Inside the smell of roast chicken was everywhere in the house. She put her shoes and backpack in the closet while also hanging mine up in there as well. She moved into the living room everything was centered around the fireplace. Painting stood up everywhere mostly stuff that Karin could have drawn easily given the time, and some of Lilith's own work as well, which in her case was stick figures.

"I was never one to draw professionally." She confessed. I smiled. She was an honest girl, not like a bubbling idiot some of the girls I knew were. Over the fireplace, on top was the TV. It was a flat screen, to the left was a WII, she owned a WII. My god we were going to have fun today, if fun was all there needed to be had. She grabbed a controller and switched it on, we played from tennis to baseball, I beat her once she came back to beat me by one point in tennis at least once.

"Mom we have a guest for dinner. Please set another at the table." Lilith said. Now I felt a sense of panic in the back of my head, someone was screaming and frantically looking for something, something that was precious to them. I had no idea that, that precious thing would turn out to be me.

Dad ran into the living room , he half almost passed out thinking that I probably bought a boy home for dinner, he gaze fixed when he saw little Karin starring at him with a smile. He relaxed. Walking back into the kitchen he called out, "Dinner is in five, ladies."

* * *

Lilith.

* * *

I put the chicken breast on the table. Mom said grace and passed everything around.

"So Karin, does your parents like how the production is going?" Mom asked with glee. She was always so happy to ask guests questions. I thought it must have been the shock and pressure, but this was normal, for me at least for right now.

"My parents very much enjoy that you two are working as hard as you can be. They look forward to seeing a great performance when the time comes." They looked pleased as did I.

"I wish to have a great performance, for both your parents. They deserve that much. I hope the reviews send them ecstatic happiness." Dad said.

"I wouldn't just get your hopes yet." I said in a monotone voice everyone looked at me with a skeptic look. Then as we finished eating and I washed the dishes with Karin, since she voluntarily helped out. The phone rang to hear the frantic screams of a crying mother and scared father.

Karin instantly knew these voices and dropped a glass dish on the floor as it shattered in pieces. They actually loved there daughter very much, I guess she was shocked out of her mind, how much a mother and father could love there child. But it wasn't that, at all that caught my eyes, see in the window I found two pairs of eyes looking at me. One dark blue abyss and the other was a yellow amber color. I instantly knew who these people were. As I sent the dish towel out the window, it hit them directly in the face.


	6. Trapped

I have become aware that i'm getting a lot of hits on this story, I am greatful to that. i never thought I'd get much. I love to write and like feedback. I don't care if its just a good job. or keep up the good work or update soon? well I'm always looking for improvement as well. If you have something you'd like to comment about then go right ahead, i'm a open minded person unless you become personal. As for right now this chapter is entirely in Lilith's POV. The next few will be as well but its only developing the scene I know that there is so much mystery behind this and I hope that this chapter helped a bit explaining the situation a bit. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

PLease Review I enjoy and look forward to comments.

Enjoy!

* * *

Lilith.

* * *

_Looking around everything had happened so fast. Karin was sentenced to go home and she was punished for lying and some on. Here maybe its better I explain what really went on. Since it isn't really all that much of a problem as I thought it was going to be, but it was strange none the less, the argument was…at least a bit normal._

_I had gotten Karin in my car, aside from my parents trying to reason with her parents on the other line, Karin was shocked to see what was going on. I guess she never really felt loved in the first place. And of course, the two strangers outside of my kitchen window, who kindly decided to return my dish rag by throwing it in my face, and laughing hysterically outside. I was really ready to throw a pan out the window at them. Anyway, Karin and I started to head home, he pretty little dress and coat were stained and tarnished from the dishwater._

_"Why did you lie to me, when I asked you if you needed a ride home, or the fact that you dodged out of school to 'find' your brother and in stead had a jolly old time with my family and I? I asked her, tears were starting to form down her face. I wasn't going to give in just yet she needed to know the true feeling of guilt. If my parents lost there jobs, I would not only be angry I would be beyond angry and having a raging fit in front of her. Calming myself down I looked to the side of me she was sitting there wiping her eyes, if it was an act, I wouldn't forgive her later, she would be on my black list of people to get back at._

_"I just wanted to see what it was like, having a family who actually cared about one another. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to put anyone in trouble, its just we really don't have a loving and caring family as yours, I'm jealous, we only have one mission…" She trailed off. It was kind of like a lost soul speech. I needed more information, about what she was talking about because my mind was scrambled enough as it was. Still, she was just a little kid, what she could understand, would be different from what I could understand entirely. We could be polar opposites and wouldn't know it yet. But what I saw in that little girls face was only envy and sadness waiting to break through. I stopped the car and parked on the side of the road. I needed to see what she meant about ' the mission'. Because it was the only part that didn't make sense to me._

_"Karin, what is 'the mission?" I asked her, she, her face turned out, and then tried to switch the topic to something else, I was sorry to break her bubble but I needed those answers now. "Stop trying to beat around the bush, please, just give me a answer. That's all I want."_

_She sighed and took in a couple deep breaths for a few minutes. I guess she figured out I wasn't going to move the car until she told me what in the world was going on. Grasping my hand and looking deeply into my eyes the tears still streaming down her face, I just couldn't break the starring contest, that was happening._

_"My…my family, were suffering greatly, the cycle is never ending and now its consuming Erin like crazy." She said hesitantly._

_"What ever it is Karin I can handle it, I promise its not going to leave this car, you have my word, I swear it!" I said while putting my hand over my heart, she smiled darkly._

_"You shouldn't have done that, now I have no other reason not to tell you." She said almost scaring me, I felt like I was going to shiver in my seat as she began. But only told me I would know only a simple piece of it and nothing more, for her family would be upset with her if she went into details that escalated to a different point. "My family bears a curse, one that is only passed down to the male gene, Since Erin is the only male he has a lot of pressure on himself. Its something that shouldn't have ever generated in the first place, see my great- great grand father was the starting of all this, the curse that we, 'Destler's' bear. To put it simply the curse is basically like a gene that kicks in after twenty years after birth of the male heir, in which warps the man into being something horrible, almost, too creature like…" Her words were taking me in, everything she said was driving me to find out more. So carefully I asked the one question I needed to know._

_"Karin, how would you stop this, this transformation?" Asking her pleading eyes looked into mine and she laughed a bit before answering scraping the tears off her face._

_"Why, that's easy, he needs to love and be loved. Its as easy as that."_

_"That is it?"_

_"Yep, of course, there is a miner set back. To everything that Erin is set to do, should he not find love or not encounter being loved in return, he will turn into this monster, and never come out of it. Which is why dad is pushing him to find a bride by the end of the year and bare his child or children, see, if the gene is activated, then it needs to be passed to the next 'heir'."_

_Okay, I was slightly confused by all this, and I tried to understand but it was like looking for a needle in a hay stack. It was very much, that hard. I didn't know how to go about and think in that very moment it was like I was on a stand still. As much as I wanted t believe what she was describing to me I couldn't there was no such thing as that, but then I made the connect between the monster in my dream and this creature she was talking about. It clicked in my mind, I just didn't want to believe a word she was saying. Taking this all in and sighing she spoke again._

_"You don't believe me do you? Well that's alright you'll soon understand soon yourself, what destructive nature my family is. Anyway, can we go home now, I need to get some sleep." I nodded, I drove into her driveway. Madeline was waiting near the front window I got out of the car and walked her to the door, It looked like Erin and his friend Jasper beat us back here early. As the door swung open, Madeline clung to Karin, her arms weren't breaking from her, as looked up at me anger filled her face, along with rage._

_"You had no business taking our daughter you…you disrespectful child." I tried to reason with her._

_"No, you see Karin was…." You know what I was going to take this for my family, I wasn't going to see them get hurt for what Karin did. "No your right, I am the one to blame. And I'm sorry for making you worry, I shouldn't have did what I did. Please forgive me." Karin was starring at me amazed and dazed for a few seconds, she gave me a grin and hugged her mother back._

_" GET OUT OF MY HOUSE… YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING DRAMA BALLET DELIQUENT.I 'm FIRING YOUR PARENTS TOMORROW." Madeline screamed at me, I stood my ground if she was going to pick a fight, then go right ahead. I wasn't going to move._

_"Go ahead, say again, I'm not moving, I returned your daughter you should be happy not enraged. You should be happy she is alive and not dead out there in a ditch. I may be young but I spunk, if you wish to take out your hate for the world on me go right ahead, but don't blame my parents for something that I did!" Karin was pushed away from her mothers embrace. Madeline came right up to my face and slapped it, leaving a red mark. This woman was truly insane. I understand why she was mad, but enraged after I returned Karin to her and lied for Karin, at least I saved an innocents beating. I heard footsteps coming near the door the rain on the outside, were piling my clothes were becoming soaked._

_"What happened here?" Mr. Destler asked. Abruptly Madeline replied with malice in her voice._

_"This child wishes to start a fight with me, she is the one that took Karin, and returned her. I'm going to show her how to be a respectful being in front of nobility." I wanted to laugh. I truly did. This woman was really stupid, she should have been crying tears of joy, hugging Karin not picking a fight with me or going after my parents._

_Mr. Destler picked up Karin her eyes were wide with fear and quivering emotions much like her body at that moment. Putting Karin in a different room, on a chair Mr. Destler moved his wife next, her stare never moving from me._

_"nobility indeed." I scuffled the words and wanted to spit them on the ground in spite of everything. He came to the door and offered me a towel. I put it on my shoulders._

_"I'm sorry my wife is a bit…ill at the moment. I'm happy you returned Karin to us. I was… we were… that is, worried sick." I nodded._

_"Don't mention it. I already got one remark for bringing her back I don't intend to get another one, so I bid you goodnight, Mr. Destler."_

_I turned on my heel when he suggested something, as started walking to my car._

_"Thank you." He whispered. "She needed a reason to open her mind, it was fogged for so many years, maybe the life will drift back into her, to become my living wife again." He said. I walked back to the car and inside I cried. I wouldn't stop. I didn't move from that spot until my cell phone started to ring and I saw it was from Dad. Making it back in time I had dad and mom sitting at the table. They wanted answers I wasn't prepared to give them to them at that moment, but I guess the bruise would explain a lot._

_I sat in the seat trying to hide the bruise._

_"Karin was returned home?" Mom asked. I nodded._

_Shifting a bit the light was hinting my bruise was visible._

_"My god, honey who did this to you?" I needed to defend Karin. That woman of a monster, Madeline had it coming but I wasn't going to get her just yet, I'd wait until the perfect time and mark my words she would get them._

_"I got hit by a stranger today on the way home going to my car, I needed to get some gas when you were calling my phone I'm alright, no need to use anything on it."_

_I walked away from them going to straight to my room. I wanted so much for it to be over, the staggering notice of my boldness was becoming worse, I wondered when it would end up dying down. I got into some black silk pajama's and a white tank top with my hair in a wave direction on the blue satin laced pillows I started to say things to the wind of my room. For what Karin talked about I was going to look into if there was a real thing such as she was describing to me in the car. I moved on my side and looked out the window, the shadows of trees moving back and forth were noticeable in the moonlight, with the wind going as fast as it was right then and there._

_"A creature, huh, Karin made it sound like a demon, could it have been a demon that hurts this family? This curse huh, I'm going to help the best I can, I need to help them, I don't know why but I need to do the best I can. I promise you that, Karin, I will help you."_

_Theses were my last words before drifting into a dreamy sleep._

* * *

These were the events of yesterday. And yes they were a bit disturbing but I could live with it. I was dressed in a yellow layered dress today and white slippers. I wore a white ribbon in my hair, I didn't like I was wearing a dress but I had too, it was for Drama Club at school. My hair was tied back but left loose to look innocently. This was for Christine I was just a stand in until they got more people who wanted to join Drama. I guess with the delicate apparel I was becoming noticed, every time a guy looked at me I would turn away and avoid eye contact. That was until the one person that was on my mind showed up. I didn't realize I had that big of an effect on the world of men until he looked at me.

Erin… is starring at me like a processed doll. Ugh, very weird.

I turned away blushing. The rising heat in my cheeks made my face turn pink. What the hell was happening to me this wasn't suppose to happen. I mean, there is no feelings here, I won't fall for him, I won't.

Christine was behind me and grabbed my hand to lead me to the front. She looked stunning as well. Her light blue dress and white trimming around it suited her well as did the blue ribbon in her hair. She was doing the play Beauty and the Beast and needed more members so we decided to make a plan to get more people this way by handing out flyers and dressing up. There was a huge group, well I guess that was because her brother, Josh, the strawberry blonde I had been giving lessons to made a deal with a baker and had almost three hundred cookies to pass out. I smiled to him and her.

"I'd like to get down to business now. I'm currently the president of this Drama Club, and I'm looking for new members, along with my Co-president Lilith, we're holding auditions to put on a new play its Beauty and the Beast. And the leading male role has already been chosen." Christine finished. "Here he is… our Beast."

I was surprised Christine did a lovely job, The boy she picked had a masculine face, built very, very, well, he was tall around 6'4 to me. A spade face with dimples, some scattered strands of pure blonde hair was noticeable, he had intriguing brown eyes, much like a rabbit. And of course there was his aura, he seemed happy and true. Nothing to worry about, he seemed happy as a butterfly. He was our new Beast and prince man, I was jealous of Belle.

"My name is Anton Swift."

Every girl in the room had there gaze locked on him. As did I for a mere second until my phone began to go off and it took me back to reality as Anton was saying his thanks and wanting to find the perfect Belle, I needed to leave I was going to be late. I needed to get to the opera house I had a lesson today.

I grabbed my grey coat and sprinted out of the hallway, Christine muttered a few words on my departure, and I was out free, but no time to go home and get into different clothes. So I kick started my car on the way to the Opera house. Putting in my CD player the original POTO cast with there voices mixed together. I made sure I had everything, and then it hit me I didn't have a map like last time. Oh well at least I would try and get there happily. I put the flashlight in my backpack, along with a water bottle, my lunch that was strawberries, a subway flatbread sub. And a grain bar for desert.

I put these items in my backpack, silenced my cell phone and went into the opera house. I stepped in, not seeing anyone, they most have all been in rehearsal. This was the seventh one this week. Mom and dad haven't been home and slept at all. Something I felt strongly they needed the most after a 12 hour study of art and dressing.

I peaked in a bit, the smiles were all around. Everyone was clapping mom and dad were doing good. Now making eye contact with mom I nodded she smiled and I left to go into the basement or cellars. I remembered the stairs and everything, as I walked down the hallway. The closet was vacant today. Thank god I didn't want to put up with that again. Moving swiftly some people passed me and asked , "Who is that girl? Is she a new arrival?" Keeping a low profile I made it down the spiral stair case. Stopping at the bottom I took out the flashlight from my backpack and zipped up the bag. I turned it on and started to run down the path I remembered, or at least tried to remember. The beam was going left to right trying to find the fork in the path. I crossed several times along the same thing, I finally realized I was lost. So running in a dress I looked for similar markings on the ground. I found footprints from yesterday finally as the hour came to 6 I sprinted down the left forked path and opened the door. Tripping on my own feet I fell to the ground. I wouldn't shed a tear, not here and not like this.

_So you came._

"Yeah I'm sorry I'm late I got side tracked." I said putting my backpack on the ground and lighting some candles in the process. As everything was set according to plan I began to singing. Sometime passed and my stomach began to grumble with a fury.

"Um is, is okay If I eat something my stomach hurts. I haven't eaten all day." I felt like a child talking to a walk or a presence. None the less it was completely distilled.

_You need to complete the last structure, if you get that then yes you may._

That last structure took sometime to complete, my throat was parched and dry, I didn't know how I was going to make it through. Something needed to be done and done fast. Finally I got it and was able to eat, that was at lets see eight o'clock. I ripped open the backpack reaching for my water bottle first and clenching my thirst since it was coming way to fast on me. I ate my strawberries in silence, I was pondering the thought of Erin and this mysterious 'pattern' of 'creature' talk about him and his family.

_May I acquire what you are thinking about?_

"Oh its nothing, just some information that's running throughout my head." I said thinking that the voice wouldn't answer to that since it was a bad answer to its question any way someone looked at it. "It's just I'm trying to find information out and its really going at my brain, since I think it's all a hoax. Well part of it."

_Please explain._

"Well, I was informed by a child of a curse. I'm not so sure if I should believe in it or not. But I'm willing to do some black board research for her, if that'll make her happy." Coming to the conclusion upon this I realized I was a confused individual.

The voice didn't talk for awhile, I finished everything and put the waste in a bag to throw out later.

_What is it that you seek to do?_

That was its question…what is it I seek to do?…. That puzzled my mind, this being was really confusing.

"I intend to do everything in my power I can to help, in finding a loophole if that is necessary."

As I got up and put the back pack on my shoulders, starting to go up to the world above when everything turned black, I felt something over my mouth the sweet aroma sent me into a deep subconscious abyss.

* * *

Please Review!!! thank you.

You intend to do everything in your power? Stupid child, no one can break this curse, this curse of a troubled _monster living within. What can you offer to save me… well? …._


	7. Blue Lilies: A Phantom's Tale pt 1

Thank you all for the reviews. I truly love them. They keep me going. Sorry i didn't update yesterday, I went out with my mother for some lunch. I didn't have a chance to finish writing this chapter. I hope you do understand somemore, with what I had in mind with Erin's "creature" state now. Oh there is more angst. A bit of crying and some new love or lust in bloom. Lilith will be cast aside, as a girlfriend and is considered a mere child in the chapters to come for now. Of course there is going to be more of Karin, Erin and Lilith's views on what is to come, and i'm deciding if I should put the decieving jerk of a girl Diana in there as a point of view. I just might, I'm not so sure, give me an Idea and maybe I'll have her be a traitor friend somewhere along the line that turns into something more deeply bonding, but my plans might be switched because she is a little demon herself. Oh wait i'm giving to much away. Sorry.

Enjoy. I own nothing of Phantom.

Review please. If you'd like.

The Musician

_

* * *

_

_Blue Lilies :A Phantom's Tale. Part one._

_Erin. 5 years old._

* * *

_As the floor boards started to creek with madness with each passing step in the attic, with my encouragement from my father, as we played hide and seek. Moving around like chess pieces he found me with his eyes glowing black. They looked so dark and gloomy. _

"_Son come here, I have a gift for you." He whispered in the dark as a hand with long pointed nails that glowed silver towards me I was intrigued by such monstrosity, so listening to my father I went to him. There was nothing around for me to see his face, but I felt the light drifting away from my mind, the closing of nothing my endless darkness. What will become of me after this?_

_As father grabbed my arm he twisted it and punctured two holes into my wrist, he drank my blood while awakening my own inside of me. I crawled away from him. His eyes were turning to the soft green which his father had bestowed upon him. The mask fell to the floor showing his true face. I couldn't understand what was happening to me or why father looked to different. He always hid in the shadows and waited for us near the hallway until we got home from school or something like that. Now he looked like a man. He never was before as I laid eyes on him from acting to sleep. He always had long wild hair that went down to the floor it was dark coal black then. Along with crimson eyes that marked blood rising in his veins he scared me half to death sometimes because of the growls coming from the basement where he worked so much on his obligations or tasks at hand. Mom never really went near the door, she knocked but when she heard no footsteps walked away. _

_I looked at myself in the mirror I had the same complexion as dad. Long wavy honey dew hair, a skeleton figure for my body, but the one thing different from him was my eyes they didn't change the same color of deep crimson red as his did. I held a scythe in my hand made of blood, it looked like a tail curled at one end. The blood dripping on the floor was from my gums I had grown fangs. I didn't understand what I was going through this was a new feeling of hopelessness. I didn't like it I wanted to runaway and never come back. I was only five at this time. I was some tainted unholy creature, but the only thing I could do was scream and cry. I believe that was the last time I ever called father, "dad."_

_He wasn't my father anymore, his kindness was whisked away as soon as the raging eyes were shone on my little demon like features. _

"_Son, oh…my. God…I'm so sorry, I didn't want you too have this… my instincts got the better of me…I'm so sorry." He cried into my shirt as my crying never stopped. I wondered if this pain was ever going to end since this all I felt something pain. "Erin…I'm so sorry." He whimpered. It felt like sometime as I pondered on that never-ending memory. It wasn't something I liked to like back on. On my first and only transformation then. It wouldn't ever happen again unless I was unmarried and childless…something I never want my child, if I ever have one, to have. _

* * *

**Back in the modern time.**

* * *

I had knocked out Lilith with some sleeping gas. I didn't want her to leave. She barely knew that is the beast inside of me, and I wanted her to runaway from that, in an instant because of what I could do to her. But that side also _wanted her_. Unlike the way I ever had felt towards Diana. This bond whatever it was, was much stronger. I felt so cruel for what I was doing, Lilith didn't deserve any of this.

_Damn I was the one behind the wall teaching her as well. She was openly making conversation with me I didn't even need to have an argument to have her spitfire response at me. Why was I doing this to an innocent? She was an innocent, right?_

I put my hand on top of her stomach over dress. If she glowed then she was an innocent, if she didn't she was tainted or tainted by man. It was glowing sure, but its normal white color was glowing gold. Like she was something else entirely. As rushed to the top of the opera house, I felt something begin to stir in her body. It was like a rippling wave was changing her after I did that.

I put her on a cot bed in the managers office, it was mine when I wasn't feeling well, but I came to get an escape. Her face was going deeply pale, as her hair was changing, to a fully wavy/curly silver. Her clothes where changing to a white dress with a pure white glow. I tried to touch her shoulder to wake her up but my aura was taking on a reddish black color. So thinking I was tainting her innocence by touching her shoulder I backed away until she opened her eyes.

_I've been waiting for you. _She said.

"Lilith, are you okay?" I asked as she grasped my hand, and put the other on my cheek. The hotheadedness was gone from her personality altogether. She was like a different person. "Lilith, please don't get any closer." I said as she embraced me, like a child she was.

_It took me so long to come to you, I'm sorry…so sorry that you had to suffer. _

Her words were a bit different than normal, so I came to the conclusion of something, either Lilith was on deep dark drugs that made her change her appearance, in which case if it indeed was that then I wanted whatever she was on. Or she was gifted with this other half, this godly appearance about her. Which was more deniable.

"What do you mean it took so long to come to you?" I asked the beautiful creature before me. "How long did you wait?"

_Oh it wasn't long where I lived, I needed to wait until you were born, you are changed in your ways young Destler. That is why I choose you._

Choose me? Okay.

_Listen I need you to know.. The curse upon your fate is nearer than your father has marked for you, unlike what was said in your dream, if you keep this up then it'll be a mere six months until you change, you won't have a year._

I wasn't going to believe what I was hearing this couldn't possibly be the truth at all. But her word were so.. Felt so real. I didn't know what to believe until I saw that her white eyes were turning brown again like her hair.

She completely changed as the door knob was opened on the other side to show Diana's sweet face. I was in a entanglement as she looked shocked to see a girl's arms around me. I quietly got up, Lilith on the cot, and draped a blanket over her. She was sleeping now. Something that she needed to get.

* * *

Lilith.

* * *

I was in a grave abyss my whole body was shivering uncontrollably like something so dark and creepy was out to get me. I left nothing in this place, I was alone and everything dark and dreary was around making my tears the only friends I had.

_Lilith… stop crying, you aren't alone.. _

I looked around there was no one here, then right before my eyes I found I was being transported to something fantastical but abnormal. There seemed to be no sense of time in this place that was a foggy existence beyond people themselves. It was like a chamber of non-existence, like time and space mattered nothing here. I felt around, everything looked like a digital world around clouds. But in these clouds held emptiness and sadness. I tried to think of a sunlight day, in a small valley as a bright light started to shine near my face.

_Come closer. I must see your face up close. _

I walked unknowingly like I was being pulled in that direction. Not stopping, and keeping my eyes closed I listened to the wind, or the wind I thought I heard in my mind. Once I felt something warm in from of a face, I opened it to see a bright light of a sun, I was standing on a hill in a white dress, silver straps and my hair was flowing down silver in the ever blowing wind. I looked up to see a autumn tree the leaves had yet to fall. But the sense of being near something beautiful was amazing none the less. I loved the sweet smell of summer ending. I fell to the ground thinking of music and poetry, poetry and music were mixed together in my mind, never ending. Until I started to think of Erin and family. His face was haunting me. So was his monstrous ways at looking at other points of life. Why was his life so hard? What did he see that I didn't? How did he feel? Why did he feel that way? These thoughts came and went throughout my brain, I felt lost after a while. Trapped in fog, like there was nothing and everything in front of me.

_The blue flowers scattered in the ground._

_Mending spirits and blood from all around._

_Trying my hearts desire to understand_

_Trying with a pace of quiet demand._

_What is it that you seek of me?_

I silently said these words gracefully, wanting to shot them in the wind as I was scattered in this fog that was inside of me. So at the top of my lungs taking deep breaths I did it.

"The blue flowers scattered in the ground, mending spirits and blood from all around, trying my hearts desire to understand, trying with a pace of quiet demand, what is it that you seek of me?" As my voice grew dim everything went to a cold harsh darkness, that made my warm heart think differently on life.

I felt a hand in mine as I trailed off onto a translucent path that looked like book pages. I touched the ground and as I suspected my hand could go through it. I was in but a dream, so I could stand on something like this. Or better yet why was this happening to me?

_Would you stop asking questions? I mean come on already I thought I made it clear to you I was right here. _

I looked to the side of me. And boy did I have a lot of questions, This woman came out of no where, her hair was a white with a tint of silver in the rays of light, the same white dress only longer and graceful at her sides, but she had white eyes, I didn't. As my hair wasn't as long as hers. I got scared and fell to the ground. Looking at my options I stumbled upon running away. Getting up all I could do was hear the woman's bickering of how clumsy and loud I was. But she laughed and hugged me. It sent me, wanting to run even more. So as her warm grasp ended. I looked at her deep in the eyes scared of my mind. Turning and I made a run for it.

_No, don't run, you don't know your way around here yet._

I listened but didn't care I wanted to wake up, this wasn't real I needed to wake up. As I turned behind me the woman disappeared into cherry blossoms and scattered leaves. I felt safe then, only then though, as I kept running I had the sense of running water was near, and the ocean's mist was catching me somehow. I looked down at the worst time, I had been faced with a crazy water fall, the smell of ocean's mist was everywhere, just like the jungles, plains and animals everywhere in sight. But loosing my balance within one act of stupidity I felt the ground give way underneath me. My small fragile form slipped trying to grasp a tree branch, but missed. My last thoughts before dying in my dream were nothing but of Erin. I smiled quietly as something grasped my hand again.

_Jeez, you are a nuisance, running away like that. Without a proper 'hello' even._

I dared not open my eyes, I felt no ground underneath my feet, so I must or could have died now and was ascending to death's throne.

_Lilith, open your eyes. My sweet child of hope and light._

I did as I was asked to, not realizing I was a million times higher than before, The woman was grasping my hand helping my balance, as I drew nearer to hug her deeply, but instantly I felt a shock of pain in my wrist. Wait, I felt pain, I couldn't feel pain in a dream, so, so, this was real? I looked around and then at her. I didn't even know if this was reality now or not but couldn't have been. I wrapped my arms around her not wanting to fall. She looked down at me as I closed my eyes tight, scared and unwilling to let go.

_There, there sweet child of innocence. There is nothing to fear here, for I won't let anything hurt you in this world._

"This world?"

_But of course, I call it Zero Gravity or Realm Zero. Which ever you prefer, I don't mind._

"Why did you bring me here? I mean, why am I here?" I asked like a babbling child full of questions and freight. She pulled me fully into a hug them I didn't understand. Would I have understood had I been here over a thousand years, maybe.

_Because you are my child. You are the goddess of night, music, life, hope, love, emotions practically everything out there besides evil emotions. _

Instantly I said these words, " If I am a goddess and I'm practically, or should I say I mean everything to life, what do you mean?"

She laughed and kissed my forehead.

_I am the time keeper, the keeper of time, and yours my little flower is ticking…_

I felt the rush of heat on my cheeks, the sudden pull towards the water. I fell through her hands, the grace and softness of her touch was becoming a distant memory as she mouthed words to me. I didn't understand what she was saying, it was a jumbled sentence I was suppose to figure out. This was very unheard of.

Within seconds I sprung up, my heart was pounding like a rapids. I didn't like this, the sweat was pouring down my face, as I put my hands over my face I realized that I wasn't in my own bed. Looking around, I figured out I was in the mangers office. I quietly found a window above me, I would come back for my backpack later if need be. I slipped out just as the door knob and whispers on the other side were coming close.

As I jumped out and closed the window a bit I caught my breath, kneeling on the ground I listened to the voices in the one room.

"Erin your so funny, when did you become such a gentlemen?" I heard the slurring of a one Miss Diana's voice. She was flirting with Erin, and oh he was going to fall for it.

"Well I've always been a gentlemen, I just don't show that side personally most of the time." He laughed a bit, this was his nonchalantly, speaking. He needed to be kicked, I like the serious tone he had in his voice most of the time he was around me.

"You know, I've always had this feeling, like there was a connection, between us…" I looked in the window secretly, she had her hand on his chest and he was looking down at her with hopeful eyes. Boy did I see a play scene when I saw one. She was toying with his heart and he was falling pretty fast. He grabbed her hand and put it in-between his giant ones.

He bent down and she played her role wondrously, the little actress she was. Shocks of anger went through me as I left the scene as he tipped her on the bed, dis-guarding his shirt and her hair was becoming nestled in his grasp.

I was wiping the tears away hotly as I felt something surge again inside of me. I fell to the ground feeling the inside of me, becoming torn, or was this my heart? Surely I wasn't falling for Erin…. This couldn't be true. I couldn't be falling for him, what was he too me? Some type of mishap in a graveyard??? No that wasn't it. A pawn most likely. Besides we fought so much it wasn't like he was attracted to someone like me. As I laid here, he was kissing and above else anything to _little miss Delilah . _I quieted my sighs getting up, and made it to my car, I cried in there silently, this was really unlike me I wasn't one for crying, I was always strong and willing to do whatever it took to let the other person, see.

I put the car into drive making my way home, I would come for my backpack later. I needed to finish the homework that was assigned in Mr. Destler's class.

Falling on my couch I looked at the WII and how Karin and I got along so well, her tiny face was always smiling, unlike me. I was always the tough one, unless I was happened to be blessed like this. I took a pillow from the side and put it over my head screaming into it the best I could. Mom and dad still at work, I decided to go out. I needed a bit of air, it was half passed ten already. But I'd fake sick tomorrow and not go to school so it was all okay.

I walked outside, seeing my parents car drive in I walked passed them with my cell phone in my hand. Telling them if they needed me I'd be one phone call away. Dad nodded mom looked confused. I didn't want to tell mom or dad anything, I didn't want to disturb anything that was going to interfere with there work.

I took the long way to a park which was on a map, the scuffling of my feet on the pavement, scared away the birds. Only owls were here at this time, the "WHOOOO's-OOOO" were everywhere around me. I found the gravel to the entrance to the beginning of the park. Taking one giant step into the dark abyss of misunderstood or judgmentally unstable I jumped over the gate closing the entrance of the park. I started across the plain hearing everything around me.

I sat down on the swing, thinking about everything my mind flowing through the days events. My mind not knowing where to go next. I couldn't just have left my thoughts where they were, I started to cry, even more, I felt so helpless like a crybaby, nothing seemed to stay the way I wanted it to be. Just as I started to whip the tears away I heard a voice next to me and turned.

"Why are you crying."

* * *

Oh a cliffy I'm sorry. I had to put this here. I have a wicked idea for the next chapter and chapters to come I'm sorry. Oh your ideas. please.


	8. A bullet with Beauty

Disclaimer I own nothing of Phantom, or Beauty and the beast.

Enjoy..

Oh and thank you for all your reviews. again. I'm humble and happy, to see people like my story.

The Musician

* * *

Butterfly--Innocence

Lilith.

* * *

"Why are you crying?"

Looking around I couldn't see anything, my eyes hadn't yet become accustomed to the dim light from the lamp posts. I could still hear the voice still, but it was all around me like a haunting thrill from when I was little.

"I'll ask you again, why are you crying?" Now a flashlight was pouring into my eyes, I put up my hands in a vigorous motion to stop the light from hurting my eyes any more than it already was. Within seconds the light went to a dim color, so I could see the young mans face. It was Anton, although he was clothed differently now. He was wearing a grey cap on his head, covering only some of his blonde hair, his clothes consisted of a blood stained t-shirt, some old jeans and worn out van's. He stepped closed putting the flash light on the ground and kneeling near my feet. Starring into my large teary brown eyes. Without thinking I didn't speak, but gently wrapped my arms around him. He gladly returned the hug, reassuring me it was alright to cry and get it all out. After a while of sitting there and crying I started to tell him what was going on, just leaving a bit of it out about the 'demon' and my mysterious crazy dreams. He was consulting the idea maybe I had a crush, I said no, this couldn't have happened. As he gave me his handkerchief, I wiped the last of my tears away.

"Oh come on no more tears, please, I can't stand it when a cute girl cries." He admitted. At least to me, or himself. Which ever it was I was smiling at it. He was a breath of fresh air something like a rock I could lean on when times were troubling to me. He asked me more questions now that I was becoming open with him, like my favorite color, animal, sport, music, movie and food. This lasted for up to an hour before mom called.

"Yes?, Oh, hi mom, what? Oh yeah that's right, really? Oh that saves me a trip then, thanks, what you didn't bring it home? Then who did? Oh ok, and yes I'll be home in time. I'll make curfew don't worry. Ok, ok, alright, love you mom." I closed the phone, Anton looking at me with mischievous eyes that he had. He put his head on his hands waiting for me to say something which was going to be anytime soon because checking my watch I figured it was almost midnight. I needed to get home and quick for if I didn't I wont get my homework done in time and oh boy, Mr. Destler wouldn't be very happy now would he?

"I best be getting home I have things to be attending too. I'm Sorry Anton, I'll b see you tomorrow in school, oh will you be at drama club?" I asked but looking back he was gone. I was confused, wasn't he just here? Oh well I sprinted all the way home, to see mom waiting at the door she didn't look so happy, that's when I noticed the ambulance in the driveway as well. Ran all the way there just to see the blood splattered everywhere all over the ground, something was killed or badly injured at most.

"He went looking for you, because your phone, you weren't picking up. So dad being the worried man he is, went looking for you, I heard a shot outside when I got off the phone with you. He's going to the hospital now." I looked at my mother she had an uncontrollable amount of tears just dripping to the ground. Sometime if anything dad needed to live I wasn't going to let him die not like now, he was too much of an important person in my life, I cared so much for him and I made him go out in this weather. Damn me why couldn't I just keep quite instead I ran off and made dad look for me. I got in the ambulance with my mom. Things didn't look good he was shot directly above the heart, he might not live, an account of a blood clot, it could build up and kill him instantly. I hugged mom tightly she did the same for me. Even though it was all my fault, I hugged mom, it should have been me instead of dad getting shot then and there.

As soon as we got to the hospital dad was rushed into a surgery before the doctors came out, mom had a smile on her face before, the doctor told her he wasn't in good condition. I gripped the chair, this was mostly all my fault, entirely my fault why did it have to be dad? Mom stayed in the hospital I walked home with the memory of dad, blood covering his green shirt. He didn't look so good, and it scared me, I needed to go back to the house and think for a few hours.

As I walked into the door, I saw that the answering machine had about 15 messages all from the Opera house, and Mr. Destler concerning why I wasn't in school today, wait wasn't that the attendance office's job? Oh, damn it most have been the homework he really wasn't a patient man for that. I grabbed my headphone and plunged into the music, listening to linkin park, night wish, within temptation, sonata artica and some classical. Things weren't really going good and I didn't want to hurt mom or dad even more, I made a deal with myself, _noting no more sneaking off, no matter how bad you feel on the inside. _I gripped my heart it felt like the pounding wouldn't stop like my heart was breaking over and over on the inside. Sometime needed to be done, I wasn't going to let dad die, if anyone deserved to die it was me. I was the cause of everything. Ugh, here I go again, scared, sad and universally hopeless to see that what I was doing wasn't right. I needed to focus on something. I looked around got a pen and a piece of paper.

_When a flower withers to its end._

_There is not turning back not even for a friend._

_Why can't this stop, what is wrong with me?_

_I want to help, but what if its meant to be?_

_Destined to die; and unhappy and unfulfilled death. _

I finished writing the last few sentences when a knock at the door got my attention I wasn't really ready to get up and open it until I saw Christine's and Anton's faces in the window pointing to the door. Anton had a dozen day lilies and one red rose. I didn't smile when he gave it to me. I looked down at the ground. Christine hugged me and I let them in to talk with me if that is what they wished. Anton headed to the kitchen to find something for all of us to drink. I saw on the couch with Christine she and I sat there in silence for sometime. Until the play came up.

"I want to start auditioning sometime this week? Thursday, sound good?" She asked me knowing that I wanted to audition for Belle's part for sometime, I needed to practice some even though it was just a regular play we all needed to help out. Anton came back, his arm holding three glasses and the other holding a pitcher of lemonade. I smiled Mom had just made that yesterday. Man how like totally sucked right now. He sat down and poured each of us a glass. As Christine and I took a sip of the sweet lemonade, I saw Anton not drink his, his gaze was fixed on something near me.

"Anton, what's wrong?" I asked him he put his hand up pointing to my hair. I looked in the mirror next to the window, he was right there was a slight color problem with my hair it looked silver. I pushed it away from my mind, starting to cry again. I missed dad so much.

"Sh. Come now, Lilith, everything will be fine. We were informed just this after noon in Biology by Mr. Destler. Its okay." She said while I wiped my tears away. Anton switched seats and sat next to me they both hugged me like I was some sort of teddy bear, it made me smile and laugh a bit, they looked up puzzled. I just shook my head. And then it hit me. Mom and dad's play. My eyes became wide they had no replacements. Oh no this was going to be very bad.

"Guys, I need to go to…"

"Where?" Anton asked. Piling away from both of them. "You can't possibly leave just after you dad just got hospitalized. Whats so damn, important?"

I was shocked by his words but ran upstairs to get the pamphlet and a dark blue hoodie to cover the blood stained shirt from inside the ambulance.

"You should have told her, then." Christine whispered harshly.

"Not while, she's like this, do you think if I'd had asked you out knowing this now, you'd go out with me, and even if you said yes, it be like a pity party, and besides I'm not looking for something like that. I'm going to give her time to adjust wait for her father to come out of the hospital and do things properly." Anton whispered back in the same tone, Christine nodded and shook her head, she didn't mean now, she meant last night. Boys so stupid sometimes.

As I ran down the stairs not catching my feet I didn't realize I was running a bit faster then usual. But it could have just been an adrenaline rush. Christine took the pamphlet from my hands and looked at the leading actors names in the section I pointed to.

"That's why I'm worried. I can't have mom go in alone, that's why all of this is my fault, I'm feeling guilty about everything that has happened. I wish I could have just sulked in my room this was bad enough." I shook my head terribly giving myself a head ache, Christine grabbed my hand, and handed me the pamphlet placing it into my hand. "Do what you have to do." She commanded. And at once I opened the door to get into my car. I ran back inside to them dumbstruck.

"Well are you coming?" Anton and Christine beamed. Christine got in the passenger seat and Anton got in the back making it to the Opera house fast. We needed to speak to Management fast. Driving down the road, As I parked the car I ran out with Christine and Anton behind me. Running into the Opera house and near the stage everyone sat in the seats in the middle. Karin looked up and started running up to me.

"You came, shouldn't you be at home?" I nodded. As I saw Diana walk forward. Oh this was going to be the right time to rat her out.

"You… You ruined everything, there good for nothing child. Don't you have any respect for actors, now a days? Well do you?" She asked me I smirked this was bound to get good, a cat fight was going to start any minute now.

"Indeed, it is my fault but at least I know where my _loyalty _falls." I sent a trigger towards her obviously she didn't get my message because of her fired back words.

" Oh, don't pin this on me, what have you here, friends? You dared to drag more people into this did you? Poor children, mind you thanks to your actions we have no play." Christine stepped forward then. Her feet carried courage, and man, I didn't know in the whinny interior carried a wild passionate girl.

"There will be a play!" Karin, Anton and I starred at Christine waiting for her next sentence. "If the management will have it." Anton put his hands on Christine's shoulders to back her up and breath but she shoved him off. "Anton stop, this girl needs to be put in her place, There will be a play, just because there isn't understudies like Lilith described to me, if they want a play I'd give it to them to decide."

I smiled at her gesture, I guess my actions and words were rubbing off on her.

"What play might this be?" I heard another voice join in, it was Mr. Destler, he looked weary and unconditionally distraught. "Beauty and the Beast, auditions were to go up this Thursday anyhow." She kind of snipped because of her change of heart. Anton put his hand on my shoulder, and Christine high-fived me. I was in a deeper shock then most.

"Okay, you have it, use our stage and find the perfect Belle and Beast." He said looking at his watch Diana looked envious. "I'l draw up the paper work instantly."

Anton chirped in, " But we already have the two main characters." Christine was now shocked.

"We do?"

"Yes, remember, at the 'thing' a few days ago, I was auditioned and told I was to play the Beast? Well standing before you also is 'our Belle'." I looked at everyone, Anton pointed to me. I shook my head, I was in no way going on stage.

"I'm…I'm the chosen Belle? Anton what are you thinking? I can't play a part." I said Diana looking like she could grab this easily and become famous tried to intervene.

"Sir…. I could…" She was stopped.

"Yes, you can, you're the reason we have no play, as of right now, you're the lead, _Belle_." Mr. Destler said to me. "If you would everyone stay here, except you Lilith. Come with me."

My mind didn't want to do this, I was blankly going with some thing because this was Christine's dream, and because they needed a play. I really didn't know what awaited for me behind Mr. Destler's door but I was pretty sure it's not and wouldn't be pretty.

As the door was opened I was gestured to take a seat.

* * *

Review if you'd like!


End file.
